The Music That Connects Us
by 08FanfictionAddiction
Summary: Harry Potter has disappeared from the Wizarding World. Little does everyone know, he is the recently acclaimed rockstar sensation amongst muggles and the wizarding world, Aidan Macallister, lead singer of the band, Living Pulse. How will everyone react when they find out?
1. Chapter 1: Beginning, Logan, Discovery

**Title: The Music That Connects Us****  
****Chapters: 1 of ?****  
****Author: 08FanfictionAddiction****  
****Ch. 1 Rating: ****  
****Pairings: none yet  
Spoilers: ****  
****Chapter 1 Warnings: ****  
****Genre: drama, romance****  
****Summary: Harry Potter has disappeared from the Wizarding World. Little does everyone know, he is the recently acclaimed rockstar sensation amongst muggles and the wizarding world, Aidan Macallister, lead singer of the band, Living Pulse. How will everyone react when they find out?  
A/N: I wanted to do something different than the normal and this idea came into my head. Most of this fanfiction**** will take place in the muggle world. Harry uses a glamour, so in the ff he will have blond hair with brown highlights underneath, ****but his eyes are still the same.**

**Also I do not own any people, places, or things mentioned in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Harry was tired. He was 15, and he felt as if he'd already lived a lifetime. Hermione would say he was exaggerating, if they actually talked anymore. After Cedric died, no one even wanted to be near him anymore. While they may not have been running away from him, he could tell the way people would tense or flinch every time he got near. Even Hermione and Ron started spending less time around him.

He could hear the things people whispered about him. They called him things when they thought he wasn't around; Murderer, Liar, Evil. They thought he'd killed Cedric. No one wanted to believe the Dark Lord had returned… so they hated Harry. Harry's last weeks were spent alone, either in the astronomy tower or some place on the grounds.

Oh how Harry wished things would change. He'd give anything and everything for his life to be normal… but he was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. His life would never be normal because Fate was a bitch or at least that was Harry's opinion. Little did he know, that soon everything would chance and hopefully for the better.

Harry could have smacked himself for not thinking of it sooner, but on the train home, he had an epiphany. He was a wizard, for Merlin's sake! If he wanted to disappear off the face of the earth, he could bloody well do it! Why should he let his peers decide how to live and act? They weren't there! They hadn't seen what he'd seen. They couldn't tell him how to live. Harry settled into his seat, feeling smug and he stared out the window. Oh what a busy summer he was going to have.

Needless to say, Harry didn't end up returning to Privet drive when the Train stopped in King's Cross. He put a glamour over himself, making his hair blond and spiky before he left the train and head towards the Leaky Cauldron. After getting himself a room for the summer. After arranging his things in the room, he wondered what he should do for the summer. He hadn't really thought anything past this point. Maybe he could visit the city. He'd never really gotten a chance to see the sights around London when living with the Durselys.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Certain things can happen to trigger events in one's life. These things can change a person's life for better or worse. Harry couldn't have predicted that in the next two hours, one of those life changing events would happen, but when he eventually looked back on it, he realized just how much it impacted his future choices.

While exploring London, he had found a park. There were some people here and there strolling and children playing on the playground. Harry decided to go for a little stroll himself. As he walked, he heard a light melody being played and decided to follow it. Upon arriving at the source, he saw what was a band, playing a melody of sorts. One man had a guitar, another a saxophone, and a lady had a violin.

What had really got Harry's attention though, was the song being played. It sounded familiar, like he'd heard it somewhere before. He tried to remember but all he got was his mother's voice, humming when he was a baby. Well that was a start… now what were the words?

Slowly he started to remember the words and sang as the band played. He didn't realize how loud he was winging until the band started to clap. He blinked, surprised and looked at the guitar player, blushing.

"Don't stop. Keep singing." Said the man. Harry blushed at the sudden attention he got, then nod as they continued playing. He started to sing louder this time as the band played. Not only that, but his voice was drawing a crowd and Harry hoped he wasn't just embarrassing himself. The song erupted and the small crowd burst into applause before slightly dispersing.

"Your voice is fantastic. How long have you been singing?" asked the man. The other members listened, eagerly.

"I… I've never really sang before now and even then it was just to myself and just small little tunes." Said Harry, blushing. He never really knew if he was good or not because it never really mattered. The man was shocked.

"Are you kidding me? Never? Your voice is amazing! Why wouldn't you let the world hear it?" said the man. Harry blushed and just gave a shrug as a reply. He noticed that the afternoon was quickly becoming evening and Harry turned to leave.

"Oh just sing one more song for us lad?" Asked the violinist. The other two nodded and Harry paused a moment. He supposed one more song couldn't hurt. Harry not being a current with the Times as most people, requested an older song, he'd once heard on the Dursleys' radio. The band started to play and Harry started to sing. He couldn't remember the title of the song and if you asked him now, he'd have a hard time remembering the lyrics. When the song ended, the band thanked him and the crowd clapped.

"What is your name?" asked the guy with the saxophone.

"Just call me James." Harry said. He shook hands with them all and smiled.

"Come back some other day eh mate?" said the woman. Harry smiled and nod. He just might do that. Not like he had anything else to do that summer. Harry walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, feeling exhausted but refreshed and convivial. HE seemed to have a slight skip in his step. He made it up to his room, locked the door and released the glamour. As he got ready for bed, he was singing quietly to himself. He eventually drifted off to sleep, a melody playing through his head and thus a new door opened for Mr. Harry Potter.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Harry head towards a library the next day after putting on his glamour. The nearest one was about 5 blocks, but Harry didn't mind walking. He was determined to find a solution to… something… but he wasn't quite sure what he was searching for exactly. The library was quite large and he didn't know where to start. There were many floors. He also noticed the muggle technology…. Computers? He hadn't used one since before Hogwarts and even then, only in school. Frowning, he walked to the desk.

An elderly woman glanced over her spectacles at him. If Harry wasn't used to withering looks from Snape, then this woman's look would have made him cower. "Yes can I help you young man?" she asked. Well… here went nothing.

"Yes I was wondering where… you had books on music." Said Harry. The woman gave him a strange look and sat forward to look at him. He hoped she wasn't a witch because Harry's green eyes were usually a dead giveaway for him.

"What kind of music books? We have books on composers…. On how to play instruments…. On the history of music…" said the lady as she started to prattle on. Harry slightly cleared his throat to get her attention.

"How about something for someone who has lived a very sheltered life and has just recently discovered the wonders of music?" asked Harry. The woman eyed him curiously, then got up. She made a beckoning motion with her hands.

Harry got up and followed her up a few floors and to a back section. She began to scan the shelves and hand him a few books. Things like: "18th Century Composers", "What is music and how do I use it?", and "Musical Theory." "These should suffice to start out with." Said the woman. Harry nod and sat down at a table in the back.

Harry was a fast reader if it was something he was really interested in. He read through the books, soaking up their knowledge like a sponge. It was this way he stayed for hours, reading on the wonders of music. He regret it when he had to leave and put all the books back where they had been, then made the walk back to the Leaky Cauldron.

**XXXXXXXXX**

For a week it was like that. He'd leave early to get to the library when it opened. He started to grab something from a café on the way and eat it. Then he'd spend most of the day, with a small snack break, reading the books. By Friday, he'd read almost all the books in the music section, even the ones that showed you just how to play an instrument.

The lady at the desk had been watching him as he came him. Every so often she'd go back to check on him, only to see him immersed in another book. Not many people interested her, as there were so many that came and went but this boy had been there merely a week and he seemed so passionate, she decided to help him.

After he'd finished a book explaining punk rock, she came over. "I like your passion. However… I don't think reading about it will help your experience any." She said. She led him to the computer and sat him down. He gave her a confused look.

"Oh for Heaven's sake you've been living under a rock, haven't you?" she asked, causing Harry to blush and nod. She huffed and gave him the basics on computers, which he picked up pretty easily. She also introduced him to Google, which he found entertaining. She left him alone to discover things himself.

He got distracted for a while because he started googling himself and the wizarding world. Then he shook his head. _Focus Harry… _he thought to himself. He started to search the names of composers he'd read about and different bands he'd seen in a magazine. Usually the top links were videos to something called YouTube. It was then that magic happened.

No longer was he stuck just reading about different bands and their music! He was hearing it himself and oh how good it sounded to his ears. He was in ecstasy. He learned about all styles of music and he loved them all but he had to say rock, with all its drum, bass playing, guitar solo glory, was one of his favorites but he also really enjoyed classical. Especially when there were violins. Harry enjoyed every style for what it was and he started to hum with the song that was playing.

"Hey haven't you ever heard of headphones?" said a voice near him. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin and turned to look, seeing a male staring at him. Harry found himself staring at shaggy blue, almost black hair, with eyes to match (think Zexion from Kingdom Hearts). The male was dressed in a black t-shirt that said Nirvana on it and red pants with a few rips. He had a pair of sunglasses on his shirt and he was wearing checkerboard shoes. He also had some strange thing around his neck. The male was attractive. Harry realized he'd been staring as apparent by the slight smirk on the other male's face.

"I'm sorry?" asked Harry. He'd totally forgotten what the male had said.

"Headphones?" said the male, pointing to the thing on his neck. Oh so that's what those were… not that Harry knew what they were for, which was probably apparent by the confused look on his face. The male frowned, also confused.

"Ah sorry. I've been…. Living under a rock is that the phrase? So I'm pretty much new to technology…" said Harry. He was embarrassed to admit it. Apparently people his age were supposed to be with the trends.

"So… you lived a sheltered lifestyle?" asked the other male, seemingly a little more curious now.

"I've gone through boarding school since I was 11 and I'm 14 almost 15 now so… yeah. See my school was… very into that old Victorian age stuff so theres no technology there." Said Harry. The man chuckled softly.

"Yeah boarding school for me too." He said, smirking. "So that's why you were listening to…. The Beatles?" Harry nodded eagerly.

"I've just recently got into music and discovered that I have an affinity for it…. Or maybe I should call I an addiction." Said Harry. The male nodded and smiled.

"Well if you join me for lunch, I'd love to explain more technology to you and talk about music of course." Said the male. Harry smiled and agreed.

"I'm Logan." Said the male, offering a hand. Harry grabbed it, hesitating a moment. Should he give his real name? It couldn't hurt could it? He was under a glamour and there were tons of people named Harry, according to the wonderful Google. Still… Harry couldn't ignore his instinct.

"James." Our wizard said, shaking Logan's hand. He switched off the computer and picked up the books he'd checked out, as he had gotten a library card the previous day.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Logan had a sense that James was a cautious person. He'd actually been watching the male a couple days now. James didn't seem like an interesting person, except for the eyes. When Logan had first seen them, he was desperate to know the man behind said eyes. James' eyes were a piercing emerald green, with a whirlpool of emotions hidden behind them and Logan was curious to know why someone who seemed so young had such strong emotion and also power hidden in his eyes.

He'd been trying to find a way to strike up a conversation with the male and this seemed like a perfect moment as any. He found James' lack of techno-knowledge endearing. He also had a feeling that James wasn't the male's real name but he didn't voice his opinion. If the male wanted to be cautious, then he could.

He was surprised at the male being almost 15 though. He'd thought James was younger, but he was probably just short. He was glad James agreed to lunch with him though and the two of them set off.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Harry was glad to have pleasant company during lunch. They chat for a long time about music and artists. Logan showed Harry what an I-pod was, and answered any questions he had. Harry fully enjoyed himself for the first time in a while.

He found out that Logan had recently turned 16 in May and while he was English born, he lived in the States. He was in London for the summer, visiting his cousins. Harry told him about his school friends, but Logan was curious as to why he never really mentioned family. He didn't press anything though.

After Lunch, Logan had somewhere to be and Harry was heading back to the library. They would be heading the same direction for a while though. The two walked in silence a couple blocks, until Logan looked at Harry.

"So James…. Would you be honest with me if I asked you a question?" said Logan. Harry stiffened slightly as they walked.

"Depends on the question." Said Harry. Logan stopped walking and looked at him, causing Harry to stop.

"Your name isn't James… is it? I mean… you hesitated when we met and… you don't really seem like a James." Said Logan. He tilt his head to the side, as if confused, but Harry saw the twinkle in the male's eye that told him he knew the answer already. Harry blushed, then chuckled softly.

"No… My name is not James." Said Harry, then kept walking. Logan gaped, then pout as he followed him.

"You won't tell me your real name then?" asked Logan. Harry's silence was confirmation and he sighed, pretending to be upset. "I guess I'll call you James-who-isn't-James until then." he said. Harry huffed out a laugh. They arrived at the library shortly after.

"See you again James-who-isn't-James." Called Logan as he walked away. Harry laughed and waved. He was slightly upset to see the male leave but he knew he'd probably see the male again soon.

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon listening to bands Logan had introduced. He also did some research and thought about getting himself an I-phone. Didn't seem like it would be too expensive. He tucked away the information for later and left for the day, feeling high-spirited.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Harry saw Logan a couple days later. They met at the library again, had lunch and talked. It became their usual routine. Usually they could be found somewhere in the library, chatting quietly over books they were reading, or just reading magazines and listening to music.

June turned into a pleasant July and for Harry sitting in the Library was not something he wanted to do today. Harry and Logan, who now knew his name was Harry, decided to walk. By chance, Harry and Logan found themselves at the park Harry had been to when he first arrived. Logan and Harry got into a friendly argument over a book they'd both finished reading, when they heard "James!" Logan gave Harry a sideways glance and mouthed "Really?" causing said male to laugh, before they turned towards where the call came from.

Sure enough, Harry saw the band and smiled, waving. Both males walked over and the guitar man looked at Harry.

"Hey James. We were wondering when you were going to show up. Since you're here, why don't you sing for us?" asked the man. Harry gave them a wary look and Logan grinned.

"Yeah _James_… Sing." Said Logan. Harry glared daggers at him, then sighed. He requested the song "Help" – by the Beatles. The band smiled and started to play. Harry took a breath and started to sing. Logan was impressed... no. That wasn't the right word for it. He was awed. Never would he have expected Harry to sing so well. When the song ended, he clapped and whistled.

"Brilliant James." Said Logan. Harry beamed and started singing "It's a Long Way to the Top (If you wanna rock and roll)" by AC DC. The band laughed and started to play along. While Harry couldn't reach those high notes his voice had a slight rustic sound to it.

They enjoyed the rest of their afternoon, with Harry singing for a while, then parting ways with the band. Harry should have known that this wouldn't last.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Harry had his first nightmare the day after. IT was the first he'd had since leaving Hogwarts and he woke up shaking and sweating. He remembered it vividly too. It wasn't a nightmare so much as it was just him remembering the night Cedric died, something which he hadn't grieved over and allowed himself to do at that moment. He allowed himself to cry over his lost friend.

He definitely felt better afterwards, but he couldn't go back to sleep so he started on one of the books he borrowed from the Library.

As fate would have it, when Harry was suffering, the people closest to him at the time would know, so it was maybe a few days later that Logan found out. They decided to go to the park and read since it was quiet today. Harry had fallen asleep while reading and things were fine for a bit, until Harry started to whimper in his sleep.

Logan frowned and looked at his friend. He lightly shushed him, hoping that would help, but it didn't. Harry started to cry and he seemed to be in pain. He was also flashing and his skin seemed to melt and reshape. It took a few minutes for Logan to wake Harry, who sat up, startled. He looked over at Logan and oh Logan had never seen such sadness. Harry wiped his face with his sleeve and sat there, awkwardly. Logan gave him a minute, before he turned and looked at Harry.

"Want to talk about that Nightmare and don't say it was nothing because it most certainly wasn't nothing." Said Logan, sternly. Harry stood up and sighed.

"Harry…" said Logan.

"I'll tell you okay just… not here. We need somewhere more private." Said Harry. Logan frowned, wondering why Harry was so secretive, then shrugged and followed him. Harry brought Logan to the Leaky Cauldron and to his room. When they stepped in, Harry whispered a small _"Muffliato"_ so that no one outside the room could hear their conversation. Harry sat down on the edge of the bed while Logan took a chair. Harry was silent for a while, before he sighed.

"I want to explain it but… there are things which I can't tell you and things you wouldn't understand." Said Harry. Logan gave him a quizzical look.

"Oh really? Try me." Said Logan. Harry huffed and stood up. He started to pace the room.

"My nightmare was about what happened a few months ago… around the end of school. I watched a friend die…. At the hands of a man long pronounced dead. This same…. Man…. Killed my parents when I was a baby." Said Harry, trying to omit a lot of it.

"What? Why would he do that? How did you get out of there? How'd he kill him?" asked Logan, who then blushed. "Sorry… I'm being insensitive." he said.

"No you're not… You're just curious. As for your questions…. I can answer the first one. The man was crazy. He had power and he sought to use it." Said Harry. Logan was feeling slightly uncomfortable. He couldn't help but feel this story was familiar somehow. "As for getting out of there… I ran." Said Harry. Logan sat there a while and looked at him.

"Harry…. You're a wizard aren't you?" asked Logan, rather calmly and randomly. Harry was speechless.

"I… what? What brought that up?" asked Harry. Logan smirked, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a wand.

"Finite Incantatem." Said Logan and to his satisfaction, Harry began to change back to himself. His magical items appeared their regular size as well. Harry could just stand there and gawp. _WHAT?! _He thought.

* * *

**A/N: No this fanfic will not be Harry and Logan paired together. I just want to express some things that will be important for later on. Also sorry for the cliffhanger.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lies, Deception, and Bonds

**Title: The Music That Connects Us****  
****Chapters: 2 of ?****  
****Author: 08FanfictionAddiction****  
****Ch. 2 Rating: T****  
****Pairings: none yet  
Spoilers: Harry Potter books****  
****Chapter 2 Warnings: language****  
****Genre: drama, romance****  
****Summary: Harry Potter has disappeared from the Wizarding World. Little does everyone know, he is the recently acclaimed rockstar sensation amongst muggles and the wizarding world, Aidan Macallister, lead singer of the band, Living Pulse. How will everyone react when they find out?  
A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger last time.**

**Also I do not own any people, places, or things mentioned in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"_Finite Incantatem." Said Logan and to his satisfaction, Harry began to change back to himself. His magical items appeared their regular size as well. Harry could just stand there and gawp._

**XXXXXXXX**

"You…." Said Harry, who then turned and point his wand and shrunk down his items and such. Logan grinned.

"Thought so." He said. Harry just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"How did you know?" asked Harry. Logan eased himself back into the chair.

"I added up all the clues and being a fellow wizard, it wasn't hard to reach that conclusion. You lied about your name. You have secrets that you can't tell anyone. You would constantly rub at a spot on your forehead when bored or tired. Your fingers twitch and you would check to see if your wand was there. Not to mention that the lights flickered when you got mad at that one waiter." Said Logan. Harry sat down, feeling distraught. Was he really that obvious? That would never work if he needed to remain inconspicuous.

"Now Harry… Care to tell me the whole nightmare story?" asked Logan. Harry ordered some team be brought up to their room. When it arrived, he sound proofed the room again and sighed.

"You might as well relax because I'm about to tell one hell of a story." Said Harry.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Bloody Hell…" said Logan when Harry was finished. He couldn't believe it! Harry had gone through all that?

"You're surprised?" asked Harry.

"I attend the Wizarding School in America. Sure we'd sorta heard about what was going on here but we mostly kept to ourselves…" said Logan. They both sat in silence. The air was clear and there were no big secrets still hiding. They sat for a while, just mulling things over. Logan broke the silence by talking about his school.

It turns out, Logan's Wizarding School was a lot more advanced in everything than Hogwarts because the kids were taught from a younger age. So the spells Harry learned this past year, Logan had known his second year. Harry was impressed, especially since Logan's school was up-to-date with all the wizarding technology and such.

"I wish Hogwarts was like that…. I'm going to miss not having music when I go back to school…" said Harry. He sighed and looked out the window. He couldn't help but be reminded of what he would be returning to. Prejudice…. And a world on the brink of war.

"I wish… I wish I could just leave it all behind… not have to return. Everyone keeps expecting everything from me. I'm the golden boy… the Boy-Who-Lived and I know for a fact that I'll have to be the one to defeat Voldemort." He said. Hearing Harry say the name made Logan shiver.

"So why don't you?" said Logan, causing Harry to look at him. "Why do you have to go to Hog-whatever? You can transfer somewhere else. Hell…. You probably have enough money to your name to hire your own private tutor to teach you the rest of your life. You could learn things not regularly taught and you could go at your own pace." Harry smiled and practically hugged the man.

Logan was right! Who said he had to go to Hogwarts just because his parents did? He was his own person Damnit! He could escape from all that if he wanted to… and that was exactly what he was going to do.

**XXXXXXXXX**

It was a couple days later that Harry and Logan found themselves heading into Diagon Alley with Harry under a glamour. Logan couldn't help but stop at every window to look inside the shops.

Harry left him to browse while he went inside Gringotts. He released the glamour when he got inside and walked to a nearby teller.

"May your gold flow smoothly and your axe be ever sharp." said Harry, when the goblin looked at him, surprised at the politeness of the male.

"And may your riches pile up and your blade be victorious. What can I do for you?" It replied

"I wish to inquire about my inheritance. I also wish to discuss the terms of my will." Said Harry. He figured he should get all his affairs in order while he was here.

"By the sound of it, you wish for this to be quiet. We shall go see Carkdul then, as he is the branch manager." The goblin said. He put up a sign and had Harry follow him. In a few moments, they reached the office of Carkdul. Harry noticed the office was comfortable and luxurious. The goblin with him, Griphook, bowed before stepping aside to let Harry in.

"The client wishes for a private inheritance test and to discuss his will and testament." Said Griphook.

"You may use the fourth private testing room." Said Carkdul, giving them a polite glance before he continued with paperwork. The two left and head to the private testing room. Harry sat on the examination table and noticed there was a seemingly innocent and empty parchment on the table across from him.

"For the test, we will only need a few drops of blood… but the test will reveal everything money-wise that has to deal with you." Said Griphook. Harry took the knife he was offered and slit his thumb, dropping three drops onto the parchment. He was told to wait until Griphook returned. Harry nod and sat there.

He started to hum while he wait and tap a beat on his leg. It was about 6 minutes later when he heard goblins arguing outside and a minute later, they came in. It was Griphook, along with Carkdul and a few other goblins.

"Mr. Potter, it seems we have discovered a great injustice upon you. We have much to discuss. Please come to my office." Said Carkdul. The goblins dispersed and Harry was led by Griphook.

"Please sit Mr. Potter." Said Carkdul. Harry sat downin one of the plush chairs and listened attentively.

"IT appears that your guardian Albus Dumbledore has…. Well… read for yourself." Said Carkdul. He hand the parchment over to Harry, who began to read.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Harry was furious. To think that Dumbledore, the man he'd thought of as a grandfather, would do that. He'd just found out that Sirius Black was Harry's rightful guardian. However, since Sirius never received a proper trial, he was not considered fit to be guardian. In which case, he should have been passed along to someone else in the Potter or Black lineage or even to the Longbottom family. Albus Dumbledore was never supposed to be Harry's guardian.

The parchment went on to read that Albus had, in fact, being unrightfully taking money from the Potter vault and paying it to the Dursleys, which Harry never saw, and to the Granger and Weasley families to make friends with Harry and keep him on the right track, or in Dumbledore's case, on the track he wanted Harry on.

Harry couldn't believe it! He'd been lied and cheated by people he held close and he was rather upset, if the flickering lights and shaking furniture was anything to go by. Carkdul frowned slightly as Harry tried to calm down.

"I want that contract broken… and a new will written." Said Harry. Carkdul nodded and got up.

"While I fetch the goblin in charge of that, you should read over your assets." He said. Harry nod and after taking a few breaths, he started to read.

_Heir to the House of Gryffindor.  
Heir to the House of Ravenclaw.  
Heir to the Potter family.  
Heir to the Evans family.  
Possessor of all monies, artifacts, titles and estates of aforementioned families. May press for possession of these families:  
The House of Slytherin.  
Gryffindor Manor.  
20% of Hogwarts castle.  
350 relics and tomes, including the Sword of Gryffindor.  
9,764,283 Galleons, 26 Sickles, 15 Knuts  
Ravenclaw castle.  
20% of Hogwarts castle.  
800 relics including Diadem of Ravenclaw.  
4,986,378 Galleons, 17 Sickles, 9 Knuts  
24% ownership of Daily Prophet.  
Potter Manor.  
300 relics/tomes.  
Godric's Hallow.  
612,789 Galleons, 7 sickles, 8 Knuts  
Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey  
Able to become an adult and accept all monies, titles, and entitlements at the age of 13._

Harry's jaw dropped as he read all of it. He could own all of that? Not that he wanted to because it was too much for him. It was in this time that Cardkul came back. Harry, knowing that goblins were sworn to secrecy, told him of his plan to leave Hogwarts and it was decided that Dumbledore, the Weasley family, and the Granger family would receive the current amount owed to them before they would lose access to all of Harry's assets but Harry would be gone by the time they realized.

Harry decided that he would use Godric's Hallow as his hiding place, since he was not supposed to have knowledge of the place. He discussed the will and had Dumbledore, the Grangers and the Weasleys removed from his will, except Fred and George, who Harry knew that those two would never do something like that because they hated their mother. He had Neville, Sirius, Remus, and Logan added to the Will. This Will was more of like a rough draft. Should Harry die the mentioned people would receive their entitlements but Harry could come back at any time to add/remove people.

"I suggest, Mr. Potter that you continue to feign ignorance until you have everything in order, at which time you can choose what route to take." Said Cardkul. "The goblins will help prepare your estate for you as an apology for our mistake."

"Oh that's not necessary." Said Harry.

"Nonsense Mr. Potter. It is already being done." Said Cardkul. Harry thanked the Goblin in his language, then was escorted to his vault. He withdrew a certain amount to be kept in Godric's Hallow for emergency purposes, then decided that his business there was finished. After putting the Glamour back on and heading outside to meet with Logan.

Needless to say, Logan got an earful that night about all that had transpired and the new revelations. Logan was outraged and for good reason. Logan spent the night discussing things with Harry until Harry had everything in order for the upcoming months.

It took about a week for Godric's Hallow to be prepared. Logan decided to let Harry go by himself, so Harry arrived at Gringotts and met with Griphook. They made a portkey out of an old shoe and head to the estate.

Harry felt strange seeing the house he'd been in as a child. Not to mention that everything around him seemed abandoned. Harry started to explore the house. He felt a strong tie to it, after all. Once it seemed everything was in place, Harry was taken back to Gringotts. Now that his affairs were in order, he planned to spend the last few weeks of his summer enjoying himself. Even with the increasing nightmares, he still had fun, knowing that school would be hell when he returned.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Harry, still using his glamour, made his way to King's Cross and then towards the Hogwarts express. Logan had said he would meet Harry and see him off but Harry hadn't seen any sign of the male. He was going to get on the train, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned quickly, then relaxed, seeing it was only Logan, who was slightly out of breath.

"Here." Said Logan, holding out a present for him. Harry was confused because had already given him a birthday present. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Just open it." He said. Harry opened it and was surprised to see an I-phone 4 in it. Harry looked at Logan confused.

"Look I know you wanted one okay and I already went and installed like… 500 songs on it for you and I programmed my number into it so we can text. It's easier than waiting for an owl. Oh and that scroll there has a spell invented by someone in Japan. The spell keeps the phone charged and greatly increases the signal so sending messages shouldn't be a problem." Said Logan. Harry smiled, feeling misty eyed and hugged Logan, causing him to blush slightly.

"Yeah yeah… just keep in contact okay? Otherwise I might have to come hunt you down, ya git. Good luck mate oh and… Happy Birthday." Said Logan. Harry put the I-phone into his pocket and waved to Logan, climbing onto the train. He found an empty compartment and sat down in the seat. He didn't take the glamour off for about 10 minutes and then settled down to stare out the window.

He heard the compartment door open and tried not to twitch as he heard Ron's voice.

"There you are Harry. We've been looking everywhere for you." Said the red-head.

"I told you he was here somewhere." Said the other annoying voice. They sat down and started to question Harry about his summer. Harry tried to hold his temper, really he did… but as he had his mother's temper, that didn't last long.

"Oh sod off both of you! What the hell do you think you're playing at? Did you think I wouldn't find out?" asked Harry, jumping up. Ron and Hermione were shocked. Some passerbyers and those in nearby compartments had stopped to listen.

"Harry what's gotten into you?" asked Hermione. Ron scoffed.

"I'll tell you what. He's gone off his rocker. He's got a mental problems." Said Ron, rolling his eyes.

"Mental problem? No… but what I do have a problem with is you, you red-haired, son of a blast-ended skrewt!" said Harry. People gaped as him as he stormed out of the compartment, only for Ron and Hermione to come out after him. Really? They were going to do this right there in the hallway? Whatever… Harry didn't care. He'd have witnesses this time.

In the compartment near him were some of his peers: Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Dean, and the Patil twins. They, of course, were eager to listen.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The slytherins could hear a commotion outside and one Draco Malfoy didn't really care until he heard _Harry Potter…_ and the word fight. So of course, his curiosity was now piqued. He intimidated a third year and got an answer out of him. Taking his cronies Crabbe and Goyle with him, he head towards where the commotion was, moving people out of the way. He was surprised by what he was seeing. Harry and the Weasel were in a heated argument. Insults were being thrown back and forth, each one worse than the rest and finally it was the Weasel who delivered a low-blow… an insult to Harry's mother.

People had to step back because the lights had started to flicker and Harry's fingers were letting off electrical static and if he attacked, well they didn't want to be in the way. Everyone knew that an angry Wizard, whose magic is starting to spill out of him because of anger, was dangerous. Everything was silent as the two faced off. The lights quickly returned to normal though, and Harry tilted his head slightly.

"Neville… will you read this for me? The whole thing please." he asked, pulling parchment out of his coat. Longbottom's eyes went wide and he shakily took the parchment.

"Th-this is a real, official parchment… signed from Carkdul Leafspark, the Head Branch management from Gringotts bank…" said Neville. Draco took a moment, after shaking off how stunned he was, to study Potter. The man was unnervingly calm but he could tell that the man could snap at any moment. He turned his attention back to listening, trying not to seem eager. The first part was mostly legal stuff and then came the juicy part and when everyone heard it, they were stunned.

It didn't surprise the Slytherin that Dumbledore would do something like that; Pay people to be friends and make good with the Boy-Who-Lived. The man was both far too cowardice and cunning for his own good. He wasn't surprised about Granger either but he was surprised that Weasel had managed to pull this off for so long. People were starting to give dirty looks to Granger and the Weasel, whispering, words like _dirty rats _and _liar._ Both of them were pale and Granger was crying and almost about to faint.

"Keep reading." Said Potter, lowly. Longbottom nodded and with a surprisingly calm voice, started to read again.

"_In light of these recent events, the following people, listed below, will be forthwith stripped of any assets gained after July 31, 1997 which were obtained by means of the misappropriated funds and will no longer receive monies from the Potter or Evans family. These people shall hereby and henceforth not receive any benefits from any titles or entitlements underneath the Potter name and shall be considered unbecoming and unfitting for relations with either the Potter or Evans lineage unless otherwise stated by Lord Potter himself. This includes relations by fraternization, familial means, or professional and business means. The aforementioned people are:_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Arthur Weasley  
Molly Weasley  
Percy Ignatius Weasley  
Ronald Billius Weasley  
Ginerva Molly Weasley  
Hermione Jean Granger  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger  
Petunia Evans-Dursley  
Vernon Dursley  
Dudley Dursley_

_Anyone in relation to the aforementioned people will not receive any more monies but will be allowed to keep any previously obtained benefits and status with the Potter-Evans families unless otherwise stated by Lord Potter. Those not stated are free to continue relations with the Potter-Evans families and use their benefits freely for themselves and their descendants but if at any time said benefits are used or given to the unfitted and discredited persons, then the benefits of the person or persons at fault will be seized and will receive the same status as those that have been discredited. All assets seized will be returned to the Potter-Evans families forthwith and Lord Potter will henceforth gain complete access to everything listed in his inheritance, with no exceptions._

_Signed,_

_Harry James Potter-Evans-Black  
Carkdul Leafspark_

Neville and everyone else was stunned to say the least. Harry took the parchment, then stood there, with static still coming from his fingertips. He walked forward and they held their breaths, wondering what he would do and all of them ready to fire off a hex if he attacked. Instead, Harry just leaned towards Ron and Hermione.

"You're both pathetic." He whispered coldly, but it was loud in the dead silence around him. Then Harry stalked past them, eventually disappearing into one of the compartments. No one moved from where they were for quite a while, but eventually everyone drifted back to their own compartments, talking about what just happened. It wasn't long before the whole train knew what had gone down. They might not have known the details but they knew that Harry Potter had cut ties, quite unabashedly, between himself and certain people.

Draco went looking for Potter. He wasn't sure why but something told him that this was his chance and he had to take it… though his chance at what?

**XXXXXXXXX**

Harry tensed when he heard the compartment door open but made no other indication that someone had come in. He'd quickly calmed down after he was out of the vicinity of the two he hated and now he just stared at the window. He was lost in the world of Eminem. He sensed someone sit in front of him and was surprised to look up and see it was Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle in the compartment.

He pulled out one of the earbuds and looked at Draco. They both stared at each other in silence, before Harry went back to looking out the window.

Draco was… well for the lack of a better word… shocked. Normally Potter would feel affronted by his presence but now he just seemed to shrug it off as if they hung out together all the time. Little did Draco know, that already his heart and mind were starting to change and in a few months' time he wouldn't be a daddy's boy anymore but he would think for himself and set upon his own path.

The silence was tense though. Nobody seemed to want to say anything until Goyle spoke up.

"What that?" he asked, pointing to the I-pod in Harry's hands.

"This?" said Harry, lifting it up. "Muggle technology. You wouldn't be interested." He sat back and the compartment grew silent again, with only a soft humming that seemed to come from Harry. It was Crabbe who spoke up this time.

"What does it do?" he asked. Harry looked around and could see that everyone, including Draco though he tried to hide it, was interested in this muggle technology.

"This, my technologically ignorant companions, is called a cell phone. Kind of like those old phones that some of your grandparents have. This phone is better because it's light and I can take it anywhere. I can use it to play games, send messages to people and even talk to them. I could talk to anyone in the world if I wanted to… as long as they have a phone. This particular brand, however, is called an I-phone 4, an advanced model from its original form. The best part is…" said Harry. He was excited to explain this to them. He pulled the headphones out, pushing the play button and it started to play music. "I can play music on it." He said.

All three slytherin boys were interested and they stared in awe. Draco looked at Harry, who was actually smiling as the song played.

"This… is muggle music isn't it?" he asked, haughtily. Harry gave him a look that would have made anyone else squirm in their seats.

"Yes it is… Got a problem with it?" asked Harry. Draco shook his head. Like Harry, he'd mostly been subject to Wizard music or at rare occasions, old Muggle Classical music.

"No Potter…. I was just… curious. I've never heard such music." Said Draco. To be honest, he quite enjoyed it. Harry smirked and put a charm on their compartment so no one else could hear.

"Trust me… you haven't heard anything yet." Said Harry. So the four of them stayed in the compartment and listened to music for the rest of the trip, with Harry always telling them the name of the song, the person or group who sings it and what genre of music it was. It was quite relaxing and both Draco and Harry enjoyed themselves.

And so started the new friendship between Harry and Draco… A friendship that would redefine them both in years to come.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Also I'm not sure if I want Harry and Draco to be paired together or if I should make this a Harry and Voldemort pairing fic since those are rare.**


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontations, Allies

**Title: The Music That Connects Us****  
****Chapters: 3 of ?****  
****Author: 08FanfictionAddiction****  
****Ch. 3 Rating: T****  
****Pairings: Harry x Draco  
Spoilers: Harry Potter books****  
****Chapter 3 Warnings: language****  
****Genre: drama, romance****  
****Summary: Harry Potter has disappeared from the Wizarding World. Little does everyone know, he is the recently acclaimed rockstar sensation amongst muggles and the wizarding world, Aidan Macallister, lead singer of the band, Living Pulse. How will everyone react when they find out?  
A/N: To answer a question I recently got, yes Harry will get a Tutor. He didn't want to arouse suspicion and he wanted to take care of a few things at Hogwarts before disappearing. And don't worry. We'll see more music soon. Probably a lot more after this chapter.**

* * *

_And so started the new friendship between Harry and Draco… A friendship that would redefine them both in years to come._

**XXXXXXXXX**

It was a few weeks into the school year and there was no doubt that everything would change. The Golden Trio had broken, leaving its members, besides Harry, in a dazed state. Especially those that were closest to the Trio. They no longer heard familiar laughter from the private jokes they all shared. It concerned the professors. They felt as if maybe Harry was taking Cedric's death hard and was deserting himself from others, but Professor Snape didn't agree. In fact, recently, he'd seen Potter seeking out the company of Draco Malfoy and vice versa.

It had started a few days after they'd arrived. Potter and Malfoy had an actual conversation with no insults thrown and they talked with low voices, almost as if sharing a secret, then they parted ways, leaving people stunned.

They all decided to have a meeting with Harry, to be done in secret of course. With Umbridge around, it seemed like a disaster was waiting to happen. Harry received an owl his first month in and all he could think was, _it's about time._ Sure enough, when he had free time, he head up to the Headmasters' office. He was slightly surprised, however, to see all the Heads of Houses there.

"Harry, my boy please sit." Said Dumbledore. All Harry could do was grit his teeth and try not to snap. He was going to keep his calm during this meeting. It was professor Mcgonogall who started to talk by wishing him well and hoping he had a good summer. They all hoped he'd give some clue as to where he'd been because it had come to their attention that he hadn't returned to Surrey.

Harry wasn't stupid in the least bit so he didn't fall for that simple trick. He told them he had a good summer and left it at that, but he had a ghost of a smile as he remembered it. No one except Professor Snape noticed. He decided he would question Potter later. Mcgonogall went on to mention rumors shed been hearing and said "I know Cedric Diggory's death was hard Harry, but its no reason to distance yourself from…" Harry interrupted her.

"With all due respect professor. It is smart to learn all the facts before questioning someone, is it not? I distanced myself from those two not because I wish to be left alone but because in light of recent events, they have proved to be…. Unbecoming and selfish." Said Harry. Dumbledore swallowed hard. Harry couldn't know… could he? He was sure, until Harry finally moved from the position he'd been sitting in and stared at him.

"Is there any reason why I would do such a thing, _Professor?_ Because as far as it's concerned, I know for a fact that you know the exact reason for my behavior. Care to share or shall I?" asked Harry. The other professors looked at Dumbledore, but he just sat there in silence.

"Oh it's to be like that is it?" said Harry. He sighed and pulled out the parchment from his robes. He stood up and started to read off the parchment. When he was finished, Mcgonogall turned to Dumbledore.

"How could you do such a thing Albus?" she asked. Dumbledore sighed and rubbed at the newly forming headache.

"I'll admit… I was greedy and a coward… but I was trying to do what I thought best for Harry." He said. Harry snorted, causing all of the heads to look at him.

"It is because of these recent events that I shall no longer have contact Weasley or Granger." He said. The professors nodded and started to think. Harry turned to leave, then turned back.

"While I'm here, I'd like to discuss an overhaul in Hogwarts studies." He said, surprising the professors once more. During my summer, I came across the knowledge that Hogwarts School is extremely out of date with the times. Most people here don't know of all the new muggle technology that has appeared, which is a disadvantage for us. The muggles have powerful information and plenty of new resources for knowledge." Said Harry. He then went on to explain about google and about how, if they didn't learn to cope with muggle technology, then they could soon be revealed. He also explained about other knew technologies he'd learned about. The professors found it all overwhelming.

"We'll have to think about this. The school year has already started… and to introduce all these new things now…" said Dumbledore.

"Well I suggest it be done soon and quickly because I've learned that our Muggle Studies class, doesn't even scratch the surface." Said Harry. He straightened up and turned to leave.

"Professors. Headmaster. Have a nice day." He said. He turned and left, having a sneaky smile on his face.

**XXXXXXXXX**

It was a few weeks later that Harry ran into Fred and George. The twins apologized for their siblings' actions and promised that if he ever needed someone to cause havoc that they would be there. It was also clear that Draco and Harry were becoming fast friends. Their insults to each other rarely had a bite to them and were said almost amusingly.

Harry had just gotten to the common room. He knew something was going on by how silent it had gotten. He didn't have to be a genius to know that Ron and Hermione were here and they wanted to talk. Everyone else was just nosy. As Harry walked towards the stairs, Ron stopped in front of him.

"Would you kindly move?" asked Harry. He was too tired to start a fight now. He just wanted to head upstairs and talk to Logan, maybe listen to music and ponder over a few things. Ron stood there, then stepped aside, before muttering an ill comment about Harry being a traitor to Gryffindor. Harry turned and punched Ron. He was about to jump on him and beat the living daylights out of him but was grabbed by the twins and dragged upstairs. Harry snarled as he fought against them for a while, then settled down and watched the twins leave.

It was long before the rumors started again. He was a House traitor and then it all blew over to Harry being a liar and killing Cedric again. It seemed like nothing had changed. No one barely talked to Harry anymore, except Draco and the twins. Draco didn't worry about his reputation. He didn't care what anyone, except maybe his father, thought…. And that was about to change.

No one except the few that were around saw what had happened. Mr. Lucius Malfoy had come to the school with Minister Fudge and had a visit with the headmaster... Needless to say, it didn't go well and the professor disappeared. Lucius decided to check up on his son before he left. He found out his son was in Hogsmeade, just coming back from drinking. It wasn't the drinking that had bothered him so much. It was that he was walking with the Weasley Twins and having a pleasant discussion at that.

He stopped the trio right in the middle of the path and gave Draco a look, that made him wince and he walked over. The discussion they had, barreled down to Lucius calling him and the Weasley's a blood traitor, only for Malfoy to snap and disagree, saying they were decent people and his father was wrong. Draco was surprised by the response he got, which was a quick backhand slap to the face. Malfoy took a step back, feeling slightly dazed. Then Lucius apparated away.

Fred and George went to help him but he sharply told them to stay back. So they just stood there as Malfoy straightened himself up.

"I'll walk back by myself. We can continue our discussion tomorrow." Said Malfoy, loud enough just for the twins to hear. Then he slowly trudged his way back towards the castle. He'd managed to find his way to the lake and was skipping stones across it. That was how Harry found him later towards the evening. He didn't say anything for a while; they just skipped rocks.

"Are you going to tell me about it?" asked Harry. Draco stopped and put his hands in his pockets.

"No it's father, son stuff you wouldn't understand." Said Draco, then turned to look at Harry. He hadn't meant it the way it sounded, but Harry shrugged it off

"Well I do know that Fathers don't hit their children." Said Harry, giving him a pointed look.

"Look Potter… You really wouldn't understand…" said Draco. He started to storm off, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Believe me Draco… I understand better than anyone." Said Harry. Draco was surprised and curious, so he turned and looked at Harry. It was then that Harry told Draco about the Dursleys. Harry felt, deep down, as if he could trust Draco. Draco was surprised, then shocked, and finally enraged to hear what they did to Harry. All that abuse and violence… Draco couldn't imagine it.

"When I came to Hogwarts, I was thrilled. I finally got to be away from the Dursleys and everything was fine… except it wasn't because nobody saw me. They saw the Boy-Who-Lived and while some just brushed me off or hated me, the others all expected things of me. They expected more than I was ready and willing to give…. And I hated it. Especially now. Now I just wish I was invisible." Said Harry. He sighed and stared at the water. Draco nodded. So Harry really did understand him and he guessed it was his turn to talk.

He told Harry how he hated being his father's pawn and living in his shadow. All Draco wanted was to clear his family's name of the horrors his father brought upon it. He told Harry how he knew his father eventually wanted him to become a Death Eater and serve the Dark Lord. Harry reassuringly touched his shoulder.

"Who said you can't do that? Who said you had to listen to your father just because he's your father, which by the way is bloody fucking stupid because he sucks at being one. You are your own person Draco, no matter where you come from or who you have relations with. I learned a while ago not to let anyone control me. I make my own decisions." Said Harry. Draco was shocked over Harry's words. He went to bed that night, with lots of questions and doubts.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Harry hated to do it, but he had to. He head to Professor Snape's office after dinner in the great hall. Severus was surprised to see Potter there but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why he _would_ be there. He had to resist laughing after Potter asked his question and was now awkwardly shuffling his feet. As it turned out, Draco's birthday was in a week and Harry, for the life of him, couldn't figure out what to buy the male. Snape let him suffer in silence before he replied.

"What do want me to do about it?" asked Snape, raising a brow.

"Well… you probably know more about him than I do…" Harry managed to mumble. Snape set his quill down as was surprised to see how nervous Potter actually was. He leaned forward and stared at Potter.

"Seeing as how close you and Draco have gotten over the past few months and given the tendency of Gryffindors to be greatly sentimental, I am certain that any gift you give Draco, will be appreciated, particularly if it holds sentimental value." Said Snape, giving his honest opinion. Harry stood there a minute, before his face lit up and he rushed out of the room, shouting a thank you on his way out. Snape watched, slightly curious, before he went back to his work. Harry had been invited to celebrate in Hogsmeade for Draco's birthday, but declined due to the fact that the other Slytherins still didn't trust him.

It didn't stop Harry from going though. He just hid in the shadows after managing to sneak a present in. When it was finally present time, Harry felt only slightly nervous. The reason he said slightly, is because he actually had two presents for Draco, the second of which would be waiting for when he got back to the castle.

Draco started to open Harry's present and was surprised to find a necklace of sorts. It was a chain with a curled snake on it that emerald eyes and silver scales. Draco read the note that came with it.

_Happy Birthday Draco. I happen to stumble across this in an antique shop one day. I think its suits you well._

_P.S. In times of great need, it will protect its owner with a shield of sorts. Let's see someone try and hit you now._

The note wasn't signed but he didn't need it to be. He knew who it was from and he was surprised that Potter had bought it for him. He put it on proudly as people admired it. When his friends went back to partying, he took a moment to scan the room for Harry and noticed him hiding in a corner near the door. The locked eyes for a moment and Draco, honest-to-god smiled. Harry slightly blushed, then smiled back and slipped out the door.

Draco had a fun time the rest of the evening and finally made his way back towards the castle and his room. He noticed a bird, holding a wrapped Present with another note.

_Just one more gift from me to you. I know you wanted one and I already set it all up for you. Try not to open it in public though._

_-H_

Draco wondered what it could be as he raced back to his room. He was glad that every Slytherin had their own room. As he sat down on his bed, he wasted no time in opening the present. What was inside, made him laugh with surprise and joy. Harry had bought him an I-pod… and it already had songs downloaded on it. Harry had also given him the same spell he'd been given by Logan. Draco… was happy. Sure all his friends had given him gifts but none of them ever seemed as sentimental as the gifts Harry had given him.

Draco didn't have time to thank Harry the next day because they didn't run into each other. It was pure chance that they both met on their way to the Great Hall for dinner the next night. Neither of them knew what to say but they didn't have to say anything. Instead they just walked in together and sat down. They started to eat as Draco talked about the rest of the party. Harry had told him about Logan once before so Harry told him about how Logan was doing. He also told Draco his number so they could send messages if needed.

**XXXXXXXXX**

It was about the second week of November, when Harry received an owl from Gringotts. They had found a tutor for Harry and wondered if he was still planning on leaving and when to come retrieve him. Harry had made up his mind and he definitely still was. He sent an owl back telling them that he would be leaving a few days into Christmas break and he would meet the goblin in Hogsmeade. Of course, to anyone else the letters were enchanted, in case the ministry was snooping, so that for anyone else it would say:

_Hope to see you at Christmas. When does your break start?_

_-C.L_

_Third week in December. Probably won't do anything the first few days._

_-Harry_

Harry also figured he needed to tell a certain few people, since they most definitely wouldn't appreciate it if he up and left. He was just wondering how to tell them though. A straight answer would probably be best. He sent the Twins and Neville a letter telling them to meet him at the Three Broomsticks in two hours. He also text Draco the same message.

Two hours later, they all came and sat at a back table with Harry. Harry was glad there weren't any students nearby to overhear them. He would hate for word to reach Umbridge, who was becoming a Tyrant of the school. While she still allowed students to "enjoy their weekends and free times" she had eyes and ears everywhere. Harry knew before long, that she would rule the whole school, which is why he'd been getting antsy. They all loked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Before you all try to convince me not to do this, I've already made up my mind and I've got everything arranged. What I'm about to tell you is completely secret and you are the ones I'm trusting with this." Said Harry. Draco wasn't surprised. Ever since his birthday they had practically told each other everything. They didn't have anything to hide from each other. The Twins and Neville were surprised that they were trusted with this, though… whatever it was.

"I'm leaving Hogwarts…. During Christmas break. I….. I plan on getting a Tutor to teach me while I go into hiding. A tutor can help me a lot more than classes at Hogwarts, anyways. Not to mention that with me gone… You-Know-Who is less likely to target Hogwarts and with the tutor I can be prepared for if war comes." Said Harry, with a low voice. The Twins automatically stood up, feeling outraged.

"Sit down. You don't want to draw attention." Said Draco, sharply. The twins quickly sat down and after a quick look, they noticed that no one had noticed them and relaxed.

"Anything we can do to help?" Neville asked. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You can keep me updated. Let me know what's going on." Said Harry. He looked around at his companions. No one said anything for a while, then Draco stood up.

"I can tell your mind has been made up Potter… and I think I speak for all of us when I say we'll keep our end of it." Said Draco. The others nodded in agreement and Harry smiled, thanking them. After they chat for a while, they decided to head back to Hogwarts. Draco never would have thought that he'd hang out with a group of Gryffindors, but unlike his father, he didn't believe in the separation of Houses.

**XXXXXXXXX**

With Christmas break only a few weeks away, Harry was feeling antsy. He kept checking and double-checking over everything. Draco had assured him that he was fine and had all the details worked out. Draco wouldn't admit it, but he would miss Potter. Harry was the one person who understood like no one else did. They didn't talk today. Sometimes when they hung out, they would listen to music or talk but today, no one really said anything.

Their group was really a sight to see at meal times. They all sat together at various tables. The group now included Harry, Fred, George, Draco, Neville, Susan Bones, Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood. Bones was a friend of Neville and Luna, well… no one really remembered how Luna joined their group, but she somehow had just slid in easily. She was strange but that was probably made her very endearing.

Harry was upset. He didn't want to have to leave his new friends behind but it was too late to change his mind. He could only hope that when he left, the group would stay together, but he had a slight feeling some of them wouldn't.

"Harry… what's that on your hand?" asked Luna. The others looked at him. He knew which hand Luna was talking about, but he showed the other instead.

"Nothing." Said Harry. Luna frowned, then gently took his other hand and rolled the sleeve up.

"I must not tell lies?" said Blaise. Harry frowned and rolled his sleeve back down.

"You didn't do that yourself did you Harry?" asked Neville. Harry gave him an incredulous look, before looking back down at his plate.

"I got it when I had detention with Umbridge. She made me write lines and apparently uses what's called a Blood Quill, which uses the writer's blood to make the lines." Said Harry. Draco frowned and glared at Umbridge as she was talking to Mcgonogall.

"Harry you have to bring it to Mcgonogall's attention. Who knows how many times she's already used it? She could have used it on the first years!" said Neville. Harry sighed and got up, heading towards the common room. Neville followed after him this time.

"Harry…" he said. Harry looked around to see if anyone was listening, but he didn't notice Professor Snape in the shadows, listening curiously. Well he hadn't meant to eavesdrop. He was just coming down the hall but Harry seemed upset and the two just stopped near him. What he heard next surprised him.

"Im only a couple weeks away from leaving this place Neville. I just gotta lay low until then and…. Well…. Bringing that information into light will draw attention to me and probably delay me. Just… if you want to do it, then wait until I leave okay? It will be up to you and Draco to hold the fort in my place." Said Harry. Neville frowned and nodded. Harry sighed and they both walked to the common room. Snape went back to his office to ponder over what he just learned. Potter was leaving and doing it secretly. He had the feeling that only a few people knew.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Harry got up early the day he left. His stuff had been secretly packed and shrunk down. He got dressed into winter clothes and acted as if he was heading to Hogsmeade. Neville and even the twins, albeit reluctantly, had come to see him off. They only walked as far as the Three Broomsticks, then let Harry go on his way. Harry made his way towards the shrieking shake to meet the goblin and was surprised when Draco ran up from behind and out of breath.

"You ran all the way here to see me off?" asked Harry, chuckling. Draco gave him a death glare and huffed.

"You should feel grateful." Said Draco. Harry noticed the goblin and saw it was Griphook. The goblin pulled out the old sock.

"Hold the fort down Draco." Said Harry, before he grabbed the sock and left.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter turned out a little bit shorter than I thought it would be. Get ready for music and Lucius and Umbridge bashing in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4: Pulse, Trouble, Moving Up

**Title: The Music That Connects Us****  
****Chapters: 4 of ?****  
****Author: 08FanfictionAddiction****  
****Ch. 4 Rating: T****  
****Pairings: Harry x Draco  
Spoilers: Harry Potter books****  
****Chapter 4 Warnings: language****  
****Genre: drama, romance****  
****Summary: Harry Potter has disappeared from the Wizarding World. Little does everyone know, he is the recently acclaimed rockstar sensation amongst muggles and the wizarding world, Aidan Macallister, lead singer of the band, Living Pulse. How will everyone react when they find out?  
A/N: In my personal opinion, that last chapter was kinda sucky, especially at the end because I just wanted the chapter to be over with. This one should be better. Also neither the fictional band Living Pulse, nor I, actually owns the songs in this chapter. I'd also recommend listening to the songs, to get a feel of everything. Also I realize that Draco's birthday is in June not October, but for the sake of this fanfic, it will be in October.**

* * *

"_Hold the fort down Draco." Said Harry, before he grabbed the sock and left._

**XXXXXXXXX**

In a mere three months, Harry had gone through the rest of the fifth year syllabus and was almost finished with the sixth year syllabus. His tutor said it was because his brain was eager to learn now that he'd been given a challenge. Harry's Tutor was Marcus Dupree, who was firm and strict when it came with Harry's education, especially in Occulmency. He was also physically training Harry because in a war, those are necessary skills.

If Harry was asked where the idea came from, he would blame Logan. He was relaxing for the evening, talking to Logan on the phone when he made a comment about how they should start a band. Harry would sing and he could play guitar. Harry told Logan they would need more members to be a band, like a drummer and a bass player. They were just kidding of course, but then it really got them thinking.

Logan came over the next weekend for their bi-weekly hang out. He arrived by floo powder. Unlike Hogwarts, at Logan's Wizarding School, the kids could go anywhere they wanted on weekends and after classes were done, so long as they were back by curfew on Sunday. So they were drinking tea and Logan had brought his guitar with him and was playing it…. It was just some random tune, but Harry started to add words to it. After about 20 minutes of playing and singing, Harry looked at Logan.

"I think we should start a band." Said Harry, causing Logan to choke on his tea. Logan huffed and looked at him.

"That's a lot of work Harry. We'll need more people…. Someone will have to write the songs. We'll need to organize time for practice probably every day and you and I live in different countries. We'll need instruments and such." Said Logan.

"We can totally do all that. We're wizards Logan. As for location, I can move closer to your school. It was about time I move anyways, It won't be long before they come searching for me here. Everyone could pitch in at writing songs." Said Harry. Logan hadn't seen Harry this excited since well… ever and it was infectious. Harry transformed a part of the wall into a whiteboard and started writing out a list of things they needed to accomplish.

_1. Move Locations.  
2. Find band members.  
3. Create a band name.  
4. Practice_

"Don't forget that you'll need a new face and name as well. You're a wanted wizard Harry." Said Logan. Harry nodded and jot it down. They spent the rest of the weekend planning. Logan had a little bit of doubt but Harry said he would handle it. The house-elves had the manor packed, and a new house built, in a mere week and Harry and his Tutor traveled to America, with his new fake name and Identity. Logan's school was about 35 minutes out of Pittsburg, Pennsylvania. It was hidden in plain sight. Harry had built a manor for himself, his tutor and, the house-elves, complete with magical wards. Logan came over the next weekend with a friend of his named Nickie, a witch from his school. He'd remembered she played Bass guitar.

Nickie had brown hair that she tied up in different styles every day. She had strands of her hair that were dyed purple. She had green eyes and cute freckles. Her regular style varied every week, but her signature thing was her combat boots, which she somehow managed to rock with every look. She was 17 years old.

Harry introduced his new look. He had blond hair with brown roots underneath and his hair sort of came to the side and spiked up. His eyes remained a piercing green, however and he started wearing a mashup of British style and American style. Nickie was informed of his predicament, but she didn't ask who he was, just stated that she wanted to play music.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The fourth member of their band was found under a slightly strange circumstance. They were in the mall one weekend and saw a male in a heated argument with what appeared to be his mother. They were in an instrument shop and she wanted to buy him an instrument. He wanted drums and she wanted cello. The male didn't have the patience to play the cello. She huffed and head towards another part of the store and the kid sat down at a drum set. Logan walked over with a pair of drumsticks and hand them to the guy.

"Show me what you got." Said Logan. The male gave the group a questioning look, then started to beat on the drums. The kid was a natural at them and Harry smiled. They had found their drummer.

His name was Giovanni, which they shortened to Gio, and he was Italian through and through. He was 14 years old and had been living with his mother in the states for 5 years now. He had long, brown hair that he tied back, with chocolate brown eyes and wore a unique style of Italian and American.

The next week found the group together. As they had yet to find a location, they practiced in the manor. Not like they had neighbors to complain about the noise.

"Alright mates… let's start with something simple I guess. They had Gio start a beat for them. Then Nickie and Logan joined in. Okay…. So they could play together. That was good news. Harry hand them the sheet music for a song he wanted to try, called "The Little Things" by Danny Elfman. Everyone started to play and Harry tapped his foot to the beat and started to sing.

_Have you heard the news?  
Bad things come in twos.  
But I never knew  
'Bout the little things._

_Every single day,  
Things get in my way.  
Someone has to pay  
for the little things._

_And I through with the stories.  
And I'm sick to my shoes.  
And the walking and the talking,  
It's got nothing to do  
with the final solution.  
It's a box full of shit.  
And I'm through with repairs,  
when there's nothing to fix.  
When there's nothing to fix,  
when there's nothing to fix,  
And it all comes to you._

_Let the headlines wait,  
Armies hesitate.  
I can deal with fate,  
But not the little things._

_Armageddon may,  
Arrive any day.  
I can't get away  
From the little things._

_With a pile of cares  
And a bucket of tears  
I could look at the sunlight  
And feel no fear.  
With a mountain of maybes  
and some Icarus wings  
and I'm armed with delusions  
and one little thing.  
And that one little thing.  
And that one little thing.  
And it all comes down to you._

_Have you heard the news?  
Bad things come in twos.  
But I never knew  
'Bout the little things._

_Every single day,  
Things get in my way.  
Someone has to pay  
for the little things._

The song ended and they all smiled. They could do this. They could be a band. It would take a lot of practice but Harry was sure they could pull it off. They started to meet 4 times a week, after classes were over for the day.

Harry had a busy schedule. He woke up every morning at 5 for Physical training, which lasted two hours and usually combined cardio, dueling and strength. Then he'd shower and eat and start on his lessons for the morning. Lunch was at two and then advanced training until 5. Harry would then eat and have band practice for a few hours. The band would practice until 9. Harry would take an hour for himself to relax and unwind and then go to sleep. Saturdays were different as he had no physical training or morning lessons and would instead do advanced magic for a few hours before getting the rest of the day off. Sundays, he was completely free to do whatever.

It was a particular Sunday in April, where Harry was sitting in the middle of the living room floor. He'd been trying to come up with names for the band and trying to write songs. He wasn't having any luck. It was then that Draco called him. He'd told Draco a few weeks back about the band and everything.

"Any luck finding out a name for your band?" asked Draco. Harry huffed in response.

"Not at all… I want something unique you know?" said Harry. "But forget about me. Tell me how it's going for you."

Many things had happened when Harry left with biggest issue being his sudden disappearance. Mcgonogall was found irresponsible and Umbridge was placed in charged but she was soon after removed for use of an illegal artifact, brought forward by many of the students. The biggest of all, though was the creation of the army.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Draco was upset. Harry was gone and sure he had the Twins and Neville but it really wasn't the same. Umbridge had taken over and she had so many ridiculous rules being posted and punishments were getting cruel and… well… illegal. Draco knew he had to do something.

It was how, on a cold dayat the end of January, that him and the others found themselves in the shrieking shack, with Seamus, Dean, the Patil Twins, Cho, Colin Creevy, a few other gryffindors and some people from each house.

Not surprising, the Slytherins started a fight with the gryffindors. Draco stood up and whistled loudly.

"Shut up!" he said. The slytherins paled slightly at his menacing look and quiet down. Draco huffed and sat back down in his seat.

"Why are we here?" asked Cho, politely. The Twins looked at Draco. What? They wanted him to be the spokesperson? He huffed again and stood up.

"We're here because of Umbridge. That woman is becoming a menace to Hogwarts. We aren't learning how to defend ourselves… Hell we aren't even learning anything worthy. We need to prepare ourselves." Said Draco, sharply.

"Prepare for what? War? You don't actually expect us to believe that crap about You-Know-Who returning? Where's the proof?" said Seamus.

"Harry Potter saw him with his own eyes." Said Neville.

"So he says. Why should we listen to him?" asked Dean. The others murmured in agreement, voices starting to rise. The next question made everyone stop and think though.

"Why would he lie about that? Why the bloody hell would he lie about You-Know-Who, the one man who wants him dead more than anything, returning, if it wasn't true. He has no reason to." Said Draco. "Bloody Hell… did you ever stop to think about whether or not he hates all the publicity or did you just assume he was spoiled and loved the light?" They were starting to feel ashamed.

"Harry grew up with family who didn't love him, who abused him and then he got here, only to meet people who were expecting him to be a certain way. People tried to control him… have tried to kill him every year he's been here and he's done nothing except risk is life to protect the students and himself." Said Draco. He was huffing for air after he finished his speech and sat down, crossing his arms and glaring at everyone. Neville spoke up.

"I-in second year… he killed the basilisk…. The one that was petrifying the students, with a sword in Dumbledore's office. If it wasn't for Dumbledore's phoenix…. The Basilisk's venom would have killed him in mere minutes." Said Neville, with slight awe in his voice.

"He can produce the Patronus Charm…. And he fought off about 100 Dementors his third year." Said Luna with her dreamy voice.

"Last year, he competed…. when he didn't even want to. He didn't want to die…. but it was Igor Karkaroff who put his name in the cup. Harry is lucky to have survived. Most of it was just luck." Said the Twins together. The looked back a Draco.

"You've read the Prophet. While a lot of it is bloody fucking wrong… we all know for a fact that Harry has disappeared. Whether he left or was captured, we don't know but Harry is gone and no one is going to be here and step up to save us. Whether the war starts tomorrow or 5 years from now, it is coming. HE is coming and we need to be prepared." Said Draco. Everyone started to look around and they started to get up and sign for Hogwart's Army.

"Why are you here Malfoy?" asked Seamus as he signed and to his surprise, Draco gave a small smile.

"He's my friend…. And I'd do anything to help him." Answered Draco, honestly. Draco cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed at being sentimental.

"Are you going to sign or not?" he asked, then huffed and walked out.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Harry had been glad to hear that his friends had taken charge of their futures. He had no doubt that whoever was teaching them, would teach them well. That still didn't help his problem of finding a band name. As Draco was talking, he'd started to jot down random words and one word popped out at him: "Pulse" Harry stared at it and smiled. A pulse…. When a heart is pulsing… or the beat of music pulses through a room. He tried to think of a word to put with it. Pulse… A pulsing something? What kind of Pulse….

"I tried to tell the Twins that living like that is hard, but they didn't listen to me." Said Draco through the phone. Harry smiled and wrote it down. A Living Pulse? That was it! He stopped Draco in the middle of his rant.

"Sorry Draco but I just got a brainstorm and I have to discuss it with the band before it disappears." Said Harry. Draco huffed in annoyance.

"Okay go ahead then. I'll call you next week." Said Draco. They said their goodbyes and hung up, then Harry called the band together. His tutor watched, chuckling. It was good to see Harry excited. He'd been doing even better on his work since he'd found an outlet... It was about an hour later when the band had gathered and he showed then the new name "Living Pulse."

The band liked it and that meant they had a name, which meant that they could now try performing for audiences.

They started practicing again. Logan had written a song, but it was the only one in their repertoire. They needed more. Harry had been distracted by it as of late and his tutor decided he should spend the weekend somewhere and let the world inspire him. It was great advice, because he came home on Sunday and started to write. The band decided to have a variety to their songs, so while Logan's song had more of an old school feel to it, Harry's song was more pop. If they could get one more song, they could perform at a local club in Pittsburgh to open for a band. It was a start atleast.

Their last song came at the start of summer. Harry had been having his nightmares, but they seemed to be getting worse. He wasn't up to par on Occulmency yet so his mind could still be invaded. It was through these nightmares, that another song started forming.

Finally the day had come. They would be giving their first performance. They'd auditioned at a pub in town and had gotten it. Everyone was nervous as they set up their instruments. Finally they walked onstage.

"Um… hello. We're the band Living Pulse and we hope… you enjoy the show." Said Harry.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Harry nodded and the lights went down low.

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did." He said, before the band started to play.

_(Harry)  
The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and,  
I had it all. I had her right there where I wanted her.  
He came along, got her alone, and let's hear the applause.  
He took her faster than you could say sabotage._

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it.  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with.  
They had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum.  
He underestimated just who he was stealing from._

(Harry and Logan)_  
He's not saint and he's not what you think.  
He's an actor! Woah!  
He's better known for the game that he spits.  
He never loved her. Woah!_

_Soon he's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you any friends.  
He should keep in mind, he should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge_

(Harry)_  
They look at life like it's a party and they're on the list.  
They look at me like I'm a trend and they're so over it  
I think their ever present frown is a little troubling  
They think I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme their names with things but_

_Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
But pushing people down will get you where you wanna go  
Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

(Harry and Logan)_  
He's not a saint, and he's not what you think  
He's an actor, whoa  
He's better known for the game that he spits  
He never loved her, whoa_

_Soon he's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you any friends  
He should keep in mind, he should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_(Logan, rapping)  
You! wouldn't gotten away with this  
I would look at what most would get  
A woman in a relationship expects an unfortunate turn of events  
Would move your lips off my lady  
I should give you no harm  
I was foolish to ever let someone swipe her out of my arms  
But beneath this innocence that vengeance stands  
Did You really plan on getting away with this?  
Must have made an error in your calculations.  
All you ever wanted you got  
But like any other story  
Here's the hero that will form the plot._

_(Bass runs)_

(Harry and Logan)_  
Soon he's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you any friends  
He should keep in mind, he should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge._

(Music – End)

The people that were there cheered and more people start to drift in so they could listen. Harry smiled at his friends and nodded. They started to play the next song. It was a harder rock type song and it made Harry's blood rush and the adrenaline pump. He started to get into the next song.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal_

_I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell_

_This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal! ( animal , animal ,)  
This animal I have become_

The song ended and Harry laughed and then… the lights went off. The manager came on and told everyone to hang tight while they fixed the problem. The manager brought out various flashlights. People started to leave because there was no music and no drinks because no one could see. The band began to pack up, but Harry got an idea. He grabbed an empty solo cup from a nearby table.

"Hey guys a little light." Said Harry. They shined their flashlights on him and he started to make a beat with the cup, causing people to hesitate in their leaving and look at him. Harry began to sing as he made the beat.

_I've got my ticket for the long way round.  
Two bottles of whiskey for the way.  
And I sure would like some sweet company.  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, what-do-ya say?_

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone.  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.  
You're gonna miss me by my hair.  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh.  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

_I've got my ticket for the long way round.  
The one with the prettiest of views.  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers.  
It's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you._

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone.  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.  
You're gonna miss me by my walk.  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh.  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone.  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.  
You're gonna miss me by my hair.  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh.  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

He tapped the last note and set the cup down and the lights flickered back on. People cheered and he smiled, seeing that there was still a good amount around. Harry and the others started to pack up their instruments, chatting and smiling. The band they were opening for came onstage and congratulated them.

"Dude how long you guys been together?" asked their drummer.

"About… 3 or 4 months" said Harry. The other band was surprised that he had an English accent.

"You guys have great chemistry as a band is what he means." Said their lead. Their lead singer had brown hair which spiked up in the front. He was named Tommy. He also had tattoos covering his left arm. The man was smiling but Harry could see the true look in his eyes. He was eying Harry like a piece of meat and it made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Tell you what… we'll put a word in to our manager about you guys and see if he can get you a sponsor." Said the lead. It was Logan who spoke up.

"Yeah thanks. Our band's name is Living Pulse." Said Logan, who then looked at his watch and tapped Harry's shoulder and pulled him out of his staring contest. "Tick tock Aidan." Harry nodded in response. He looked at the leader, his eyes flashing dangerously but he held an easy smile.

"Feel free to stay for the show _Aidan_." Said the leader. Harry just laughed and shrugged.

"I'd love to gentleman… but I'm afraid we have somewhere we need to be." Said Harry. He gave a sort of carefree wave. When they got back, Harry blew up at the Audacity of the man, while the lead singer felt accomplished in knowing he'd see the cute little blond with the amazing voice, Aidan, again.

It sure didn't take long for the band to receive a call from a few people, who wanted samples of the band's music to see if they'd sponsor them. Living Pulse was moving up.

* * *

**A/N: Here is the credit for all these songs used in the fanfic:  
1. "The little things" by Danny Elfman  
2. "Better than Revenge" by Taylor Swift, but the version I used was a male cover by Tyler Ward  
3. "Animal I have become" by Three Days Grace  
4. The Cup song, which belongs to Anna Kendrick.**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!**


	5. Chapter 5: Draco and Relationships

**Title: The Music That Connects Us****  
****Chapters: 5 of ?****  
****Author: 08FanfictionAddiction****  
****Ch. 5 Rating: M****  
****Pairings: Harry x Draco  
Spoilers: Harry Potter books****  
****Chapter 5 Warnings: language, and maybe some smut****  
****Genre: drama, romance****  
****Summary: Harry Potter has disappeared from the Wizarding World. Little does everyone know, he is the recently acclaimed rockstar sensation amongst muggles and the wizarding world, Aidan Macallister, lead singer of the band, Living Pulse. How will everyone react when they find out?  
A/N: Okay so… I'm writing this chapter so I can start building the relationship of our couple. This chapter is basically a whole 'nother chapter about vacation. Our wizards get to experience their first amusement parks, and the wonder of Disney World. There will be music in this chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any songs, places, people, etc. mentioned.**

* * *

_It sure didn't take long for the band to receive a call from a few people, who wanted samples of the band's music to see if they'd sponsor them. Living Pulse was moving up._

**XXXXXXXXX**

It was in the beginning of summer that Harry had gotten a call from Draco. He asked for a place to stay during break. Harry could tell from Draco's nearly pleading tone that he needed it and didn't ask questions; there would be time for that later. At lunch he informed Marcus that he would be having a sudden guest and Marcus allowed him a few hours off. He told a house-elf where to go and after about 20 minutes, a pop was heard. He smiled, then frowned when he saw the state Draco was in. He was paler than usual but otherwise okay.

"Draco? I'll make you some tea." Said Harry. Draco nodded and followed him. Draco seemed to perk up a bit after drinking some tea. Harry took the moment to study Draco. The male was dressed in slacks with button-up blouse and a pullover. He also noticed that while he was pale, the lines of his face were slightly more prominent and he had a confidence in his posture that he usually had to fake was now hard to miss. Harry found that he looked more attractive now… Draco smirked at Harry from his tea, causing Harry to look away. Draco reached into his shirt and revealed the snake necklace Harry had given him.

"You have no bloody clue how much this helped me…. Even though the shield for it has worn off." He said. Draco chuckled, dryly and sighed. "My father found out about me helping lead the Hogwarts Army and…." He said, drifting off. By the owl Harry had received from the Twins, they had managed to rid of Umbridge and Dumbledore was reinstated. As it turns out, Voldemort had broken into the ministry, trying to get a prophecy about Harry.

Harry already knew this, of course, thanks to the Legilimancy lessons. He found he was now able to start seeing into peoples' memories, particularly Voldemort's, even though he only saw small glimpses. So Voldemort had his prophecy but that was his only lead. It couldn't be read without Harry seeing it first. According to one of Draco's earlier messages, the Death Eaters were frantic in searching for Harry. Of course, Harry sending feelings like lust, love, loyalty, and companionship through the bond (and proving that he was, in fact still alive) may have had something to do with it.

"What did your father do?" asked Harry, feeling angry.

"Well long story short, the Hogwarts Army and the Death Eaters got into a duel at the ministry after Dumbledore led us there. Your godfather was there too. He's worried about you Harry, but I managed to convince him you were alright. I don't think he's too happy with you though…" Said Draco, with a slight smirk. Harry felt extremely guilty and he groaned, rubbing his face. How could he have forgotten about Sirius? He told himself to send a letter, apologizing to his godfather… and to Remus. They were both probably worried sick. Draco continued on.

"Well I finally came face to face with my father. He was greatly surprised I was there and tried to convince me to come back…. We ended up dueling. If it wasn't for this thing… I wouldn't have been hit with his Cruciatus Curse. You should have seen the look on his face when the curse rebounded and knocked him back." said Draco. Harry was shocked to sat the least. To torture your own son… Harry touched Draco's arm.

"I'm sorry… I've put you at risk coming here…." Said Draco, going to stand up. Harry grabbed his arm and stared at him.

"You are not going back to the Manor… at least not now. You will stay here for the summer. That is an order." Said Harry. The stared each other down, then Draco chuckled softly and sat back down.

"What a Gryffindor thing to do." He said, teasing lightly.

"Yes well…" said Harry. He'd been going to say 'Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor" but he was interrupted by loud voices.

"HAAAAARRRYYY…" whined a very familiar voice. Harry groaned and huffed when a figure came in. He knew what Logan wanted to ask him. Logan came into the kitchen and saw Harry and then a blond male sitting across from him. He smiled and walked over.

"You must be Draco then, if the blond hair is anything to go by. Harry here has told us all about you." Said Logan.

"Yes and by your overeager enthusiasm and blithe attitude, you must be Logan." Said Draco, slightly snarky. He stood up and they both seemed to be sizing each other up before they approved and shook hands.

"Nice to finally meet you." Said Logan. Harry looked at Logan.

"What do you want?" he asked. Logan gave him an innocent look.

"What makes you think I want something?" asked Logan and Harry snorted and they stared at each other.

"I got bored…" said Logan, finally relenting.

"So it's up to me to entertain you now?" Harry deadpanned. Draco snickered at Harry's face and Logan's reaction.

"Well… come on Harry. It's summer vacation." Said Logan.

"He's right you know. I was slightly worried all those Occulmency and Legilimancy lessons were getting to your head. A vacation could be what you need and who knows… you might find… something to inspire you." Said Marcus as he came in to get coffee.

"Oh don't you start too…" muttered Harry. Marcus looked at him.

"I'm serious." Said Marcus.

"No you're Marcus. Sirius isn't here." Said Harry, his face showing no emotion. Logan and Draco both started to laugh. Marcus hummed into his coffee.

"Ok mister that's it. You're going on vacation for at least two weeks. If you come back before then…." Said Marcus. His eyes flashed dangerously. Harry knew Marcus was being serious, even if his tone was joking. The man always seemed to worry about Harry's health.

"See what I put up with?" said Harry to Draco, who just shrugged nonchalantly in response. Logan pulled him up.

"You heard him Harry. Let's go pack!" said Logan, fist bumping the air. Harry groaned and followed him. Draco got up as well, about to follow when Marcus' voice stopped him.

"We made you a bed upstairs in a room a few doors from Harrys' room. I know Harry insisted you stay here, so the room has already been set up for you. Also… don't be afraid to take chances." Said Marcus, smirking. Draco blushed and nod, heading upstairs, He followed Harry and Logan's voices because this place was pretty large, even though his Manor was larger. He eventually found himself at Harry's room.

Draco wasn't really surprised at Harry's room. While it had a meager amount of furniture, the walls, desk and dresser were decorated with a few things here and there. He noticed a picture of the band sitting on the desk and examined it while Harry packed.

"Hey Draco… I've taken the liberty of shrinking down your stuff." Said Harry, as he packed his clothes.

"Good news guys. I just called the band and they would be glad to come with us." Said Logan. Harry glared at him and he winced, then shrugged.

"I was hoping it might be a peaceful week…" said Harry.

"It will be Harry!" said Logan, cheerfully.

"When the entire band is together? I doubt it…" muttered Harry. He finished packing.

"So where are you all off to?" asked Marcus, standing in the doorway.

"Not really sure… Logan?" asked Harry.

"Well I'm guessing you blokes have never ridden rollercoasters before, so I'm taking you around to see some of the best that the States has to offer. First on the list will be… Cedar point in Ohio, then we'll hit King's Island, which is in the same state. That should take a few days… Then it's off to Six Flags Magic Mountain. That in itself should be a couple of days, given the driving…" said Logan.

"Driving?" said Harry.

"Of course. I'm taking everyone on a classic American road trip, and driving places in only half the fun. We've already rented an RV. Anyways let me finish. After Magic Mountain, we'll take our longest drive of the trip, at least a day and a half to Texas. Let me warn you now… it is HOT there. While we're there, you can experience Schlitterbahn, which is a water park and well… you'll see when you get there. Oh and I hope you both packed swim trunks. We could stop at Fiesta Texas while we're there if we have time… I'd like to see their new ride The Iron Rattler. It's currently listed as one of the most intense roller-coasters in the world. After that, we'll take the last leg of our trip to Disney World, in Florida. That park in itself will take days. No one can ever see everything in one or two days. Hell even three days is tough. Four would be the best. After that, we can head home." Said Logan.

"You…. You bloody bastards. You've been planning this vacation behind my back, haven't you?" asked Harry, even though he was glad to be taking a break. He wouldn't have to use any magic. Not even a glamour. Marcus and Logan laughed. "Well we didn't know Draco would be here but the more the merrier." Said Logan. He went and point out the window, beyond the wards, where Nickie and Gio were already waiting with the RV.

**XXXXXXXXX**

They wait to leave until the next morning because the drive to Ohio would be two hours and they wanted time to hit everything. IT had come to the attention of the others that neither Harry nor Draco knew what Disney was so they spent the rest of the day and a bit into the night, showing hem different Disney movies. Draco would never admit that he cried at Lion King and Harry was embarrassed when he started humming Disney songs the next morning, even though it was like… 6 AM.

Neither Harry nor Draco had seen anything like an RV but it astounded them and realized how useful it was. It was decided that Logan and Gio would take the bunk beds in the back, while Harry and Draco would share the table that turned into a queen sized bed, much to their chagrin. Nickie would take the overhead compartment above the driver and passenger seats.

The RV had built in televisions with cable and satellite radio. They'd even hooked up a DVD player with a USB of sorts so the boys could continue their journey into Disney. The first part of the trip was also less tedious because of it. Everyone was starting to get impatient.

The first time Harry and Draco saw a roller coaster, they couldn't help but sweat and feel nervous. It seemed… dangerous. Logan decided that the best way to introduce them would be to make them ride one of the more intense coasters. He had originally chosen the Millenium Force but after much berating from Nickie, decided that Gemini is better suited for first-time roller coaster riders. It wasn't nearly as fast or nearly as high. Logan sulked for a little while until they got into the line. Since it had just opened, the line was moving quickly and finally, they got to get on. Nickie and Logan had taken the red side, while Gio, Nickie and Logan took the blue side.

Harry and Draco actually greatly enjoyed the ride. Roller-coasters reminded the boys of playing Quidditch, only it was faster and you didn't need your own strength and balance to hold on, the ride did that for you. Harry and Draco were eager to try the other ones. They didn't try any of the water rides, because they were too busy either riding roller-coasters, or waiting in line for one. Nickie had gotten the men to try "All-American food" like hamburgers and cotton candy. It was surprisingly revealed that Draco had a major sweet tooth and up trying every dessert that the park sold.

They were all pretty much beat when they made their way back to their RV, which was parked way back in the RV park section. They talked about all their favorite rides.

"I bloody freakin' loved the Millenium Force. Did I not tell you it was awesome?" said Logan. "93 mph. 310 feet in the air with an 80 degree first hill drop; all steel. It's like an adrenaline rush!"

Harry laughed as they walked. He noticed that Draco had stopped walking and turned to look at him, chuckling softly. The male was exhausted and was almost falling asleep where he stood. Harry gently pulled him along by the arm and Draco mumbled a thanks. Harry wasn't surprised. Out of everyone, Draco seemed to enjoy himself the most and he. Himself, was probably second on that list. Neither of them really had a fun and pleasant childhood so today, they got to be like kids again.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Harry had gotten a full night's sleep, with no nightmares. He was also slightly embarrassed to see that he and Draco had moved closer to each other in the night. While Harry was smart, he was completely oblivious to what his friends were trying to accomplish. Harry blushed and didn't move from his spot. He, instead, tried to go back to sleep. That turned out to be no good because only a few minutes later, Logan burst through the door of the RV, announcing loudly that he had brought them all breakfast. He had his head bitten off by Gio, who was definitely NOT a morning person, but everything was reconciled when Logan revealed he had gotten coffee.

The set off towards King's Island, where they had another amazing day. Harry's favorite coaster was definitely the Son of the Beast, which was one of the tallest roller coasters in the world. Nickie didn't enjoy it as much. They were exhausted and every trudged back to the RV, not even talking. The others had gone to bed and Harry and Draco were fumbling in the dark to get their clothes on. Harry collapsed on the bed and a moment later, Draco did the same, only he ended up landing next to Harry and laying on his arm and his side of the bed.

"Draco… you're on my arm." Said Harry.

"Deal with it… Too tired…" mumbled Draco, yawning. Harry just huffed in response and pulled the blankets up, too tired to argue. This was how they were found in the morning; With Draco in Harry's arms and Harry holding him. Nickie decided not to disturb the two as she began to long 31 hour drive to California. She would be driving 8 hours today and was not looking forward to it. It was about halfway through the day that Harry and Draco discovered true boredom.

Besides the fiasco of that morning when Logan made a big deal over their sleeping position, causing both males to turn red and retreat into separate corners, nothing else really happened. The boys were tired of watching movies and they didn't feel like playing any games. It was Logan who had started the impromptu jam session. He was really just strumming some notes. Harry smirked at him and put down the magazine he'd been reading. Draco was eager to finally hear Harry sing.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything._

_Uh!  
I'm gonna kick my feet up  
Then stare at the fan  
Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants  
Nobody's gonna tell me I can't_

_I'll be lounging on the couch,  
Just chillin' in my snuggie  
Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie  
'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man_

_Oh, yes I said it  
I said it  
I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all!  
Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh  
Nothing at all  
Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X  
Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex  
And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great' (Oh my God, this is great!)  
Yeah_

_I might mess around, and get my college degree  
I bet my old man will be so proud of me  
But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait  
Haha_

_Oh, yes I said it  
I said it  
I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair  
'Cause I ain't going anywhere  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
And let everything hang loose  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Ooh  
Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all  
Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh  
Nothing at all  
Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh  
Nothing at all_

Logan strummed the last note and laughed. Draco was…. Starstruck. Harry could sing and he meant like _sing,_ sing. Draco had been mesmerized and blushed when he caught himself staring. Quickly straightening himself up, he put on his famous smirk and clapped.

"I'm surprised Potter. Then again Gryffindors were always good at everything." Said Draco. Harry laughed. The spent the rest of the evening singing, with Gio switching out to drive the RV. Draco even hummed along with some of the songs, since Harry had shown him and he'd taken time to listen to some himself. Eventually, they got bored and tired of singing. Nickie was cooking dinner while Logan, Draco and Harry were playing poker. He taught them both how to play and now they were both ahead of him.

"I swear you blokes are cheating…" he muttered. They played until dinner, with Harry and Draco splitting the winnings. They played a little after dinner, but Logan decided he wanted to go to bed. He still felt sore and just wanted to lay around in bed. Nickie went to her little nook and read a little before falling asleep. Harry started to scroll through the pictures of the past few days. Draco got curious and looked over his shoulder.

"What? I don't remember you taking this picture." Said Draco, frowning.

"Of course you don't. That was the point." Said Harry, smirking. Draco stared at him, reaching to take the phone. Needless to say, it started a game of keep away, with Harry desperately wanting to keep the picture and Draco wanting to delete it. In the end, the game somehow ended with Draco on top of Harry and straddling him. They were both laughing and out of breath for a moment, until they realized their compromising position and for a moment, they were frozen, just staring at each other. They could each see something in the other's eyes, something confusing and yet mesmerizing. Something; a feeling. A feeling that could either be dangerous or exciting or probably both.

Then suddenly, it passed in seconds and Draco unceremoniously flopped over. There was no sound but each boy could swear that they were breathing too loud. It was Draco who broke the ice.

"Okay Potter. I'll concede this time… but I will delete that picture eventually." He said. He flashed the Malfoy smirk, then got up. Harry helped him set up the bed, then they head to bed, neither making eye contact with each other. IT wasn't much better in the morning as the two seemed to barely acknowledge the other was there and the air was slightly tense. Logan hated silence; he always had something going on in the background, so this silence was irritating him. He'd just switched off with Nickie, when he finally snapped.

"I don't know what happened between you two but you need to man up and stop ignoring each other. Said Logan. Both Harry and Draco were surprised and they looked at each other. Then they started to laugh. They'd both been so wrapped up in their thoughts, they hadn't noticed anything else and just like the tenseness had gone.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The rest of their trip had gone smoothly, with no more disagreements. Harry and Draco discovered how good the other looked in just a swimsuit and Logan learned that he hated cotton candy now. They were all beat and had just gotten back home. Marcus came in and watched as everyone showed off their souvenirs from the different places they visited. He also noticed the fleeting glances between Harry and Draco. He was wondering if he should give the two a shove or let them handle it themselves.

Fate seemed to take matters into her own hands… by introducing Draco to Tommy. Draco disliked the man the moment he saw him; the way he hung all over Harry and talked about how he missed him… it made Draco's blood boil. Harry wasn't particularly fond of it either. He'd already rejected Tommy multiple times, but it didn't seem to faze the male. Harry kept business professional but he saw Tommy more because they record at the same studio.

Living Pulse was working on their first album, Love and Hate, and starting to become known nationwide. They already had an interview with Ellen and the Today show scheduled. They already had

Draco got to sit in the booth while the band practiced. Much to his chagrin, Tommy was there, listening. The manager told them which songs were okay and which songs were okay and which songs needed work. Harry nodded as the band started one of the couple songs, which was one of their songs about love.

_(Logan)  
(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma mad, mad, mad...)  
(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma mad, mad, mad...)  
(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma mad, mad, mad...)  
(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma mad, mad, mad...)_

(Harry)  
I, I can't get these memories out of my mind,  
And some kind of madness has started to evolve.  
(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma mad, mad, mad...)  
And I, I tried so hard to let you go,  
But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, yeah  
(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma mad, mad, mad...)

I have finally seen the light,  
And I have finally realized  
What you mean.

Ooh oh oh

And now I need to know is this real love,  
Or is it just madness keeping us afloat?  
(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma mad, mad, mad...)  
And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had,  
Like some kind of madness was taking control, yeah  
(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma mad, mad, mad...)

And now I have finally seen the light,  
And I have finally realized  
What you need.

Mmmm...

(Guitar riff)

(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma mad, mad, mad...)

But now I have finally seen the end (finally seen the end)  
And I'm not expecting you to care (expecting you to care)  
But I have finally seen the light (finally seen the light)  
I have finally realized (realized)  
I need your love  
I need your love

Come to me  
Just in a dream.  
Come on and rescue me.  
Yes I know, I can't be wrong,  
And baby, you're too headstrong.  
Our love is  
(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma mad, mad, mad...)  
(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma mad, mad, mad...)  
(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma mad, mad, mad...)  
(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)  
Madness

When Draco heard Harry sing the part about love, it felt like his heart would beat out of his chest. His face had turned a slight shade of pink and he felt a shiver go through his body. Those feelings went away and were quickly replaced by none other than jealousy, when he saw Tommy smirking and clapping. Harry started the next song.

_So you think that you can take me on?  
You must be crazy.  
There ain't a single thing you've done,  
That's gonna phase me.  
Oh but if you wanna have a go,  
I just wanna let you know._

_Get offa my back,  
And into my game!  
Get outta my way,  
And outta my brain!  
Get outta my face,  
Or give it your best shot!  
I think it's time  
you better face the facts.  
Get offa my back._

_You know it's all just a game,  
That I'm playing.  
Don't think that you can find a way in  
is what I'm saying.  
Oh but if you wanna have a go,  
I just wanna let you know._

_Oh, get offa my back,  
And into my game!  
Get outta my way,  
And outta my brain!  
Get outta my face,  
Or give it your best shot!  
I think it's time  
you better face the facts.  
Get offa my back._

_Oh but if you wanna have a go,  
I just wanna let you know…  
Get off!  
Get off!_

_Yeah, get offa my back,  
And into my game!  
Get outta my way,  
And outta my brain!  
Get outta my face,  
Or give it your best shot!  
You know this train is  
coming off this track!_

_Get offa my back!  
Yeah get offa my back!  
Get off!  
Yeah!_

_Get off!  
Get off!  
Get off!  
Get off!  
Get off! (Get off!)  
Get off! (Get off!)  
Get offa my back!_

**XXXXXXXXX**

The next few weeks went like that. With Harry going to practice and Draco watching him… and then came the day where they'd been invited on Jimmy Kimmel Live. They were quickly rising the ranks of the muggle world and had started becoming popular in the Wizarding World as well. Draco got to wait backstage because Harry wouldn't think of leaving him behind. Letterman introduced the band briefly then started to ask them questions:

"So why did you all decide to form a band?" asked Kimmel.

"Well it was really Logan's idea and it actually started out as just a joke. Hell we never pictured that we'd get this far." Answered Nickie.

"I bet. You, Aidan are from England am I correct?" asked Kimmel.

"Yes. I was born in Surrey. Logan was as well and we were childhood friends until he moved to America." Said Harry, lying through his teeth. "Gio here is from Florence, Italy… and Nickie is Logan's closest American friend." Draco was impressed by how the lies flowed from their mouths about certain things. Kimmel joked around with the band and then he asked a big question.

"Now I'm just speculating, but there are rumors that you four aren't picky about what gender you date… due to some… things you've said and done." SaidKimmel, but Logan stopped him there.

"Love is love Jimmy. You can't help who you are attracted to or who you fall for. I, personally, keep my mind and heart open to everyone." Said Logan. The crowd cheered and he smiled.

"Anyone you have your eyes on?" asked Kimmel, smirking.

"Not at the moment, although I'm sure there are plenty of people already lined up for me." He said, causing everyone to chuckle.

"What about you Aidan? Are you aware you're quickly rising the ranks of hottest male of the year? I'm sure all your fans would love to hear about any flings." Said Letterman. The crowd cheered, causing Harry to blush.

"Aidan, in fact, does have his eyes on someone… he just doesn't realize who that person is." Said Nickie, laughing.

"Wait… what? Who?" asked Harry, confused. They finished up the show and Harry went to the dressing room, only to be greeted by Tommy sitting in the chair.

"Something I can help you with?" asked Harry, turning away to pull off the jacket he'd been wearing. Suddenly, he was pushed against a wall and lips were forced onto his own. Harry was so surprised that he froze and couldn't react as a tongue slipped into his mouth. After a few agonizing minutes, Tommy pulled away, feeling satisfied.

"Bloody hell! What the hell was that you wanker?!" Harry yelled as he was again forced back against the wall.

"Oh don't play coy Aidan. I knew all this time that you wanted me. You were just playing hard to get and now you've admit it on TV." Said Tommy, going in for another kiss. Harry was prepared this time and struck out with his fist to Tommy's nose. He silently thanked Marcus for all the training.

"Bloody wanker! Can't you take a fucking hint? I hate you! You're nothing but a talentless, pathetic, and sick son of a whore!" screamed Harry. The lights flickered dangerously and in the next moment, the two men were at it. Punches were thrown and bodies were slammed into tables and walls. Logan and Draco arrived a moment later, trying to figure out what the commotion was. They both managed to pull Harry off Tommy and Tommy's manager pulled him away.

It took about an hour to finally get the situation sorted out, but Harry was still a little high-strung. He'd even gone to mouthwash to get the taste out of his mouth. He restlessly tapped his foot as he sat in a chair and the two managers had a heated conversation with security. Harry tensed when he felt some hands on his shoulders, then relaxed slightly.

"Bloody hell mate… I'm sorry." Said Logan. Harry couldn't find words to say, so he didn't say anything. He did end up thanking Marcus when they got back though.

**XXXXXXXXX**

It wasn't until a couple weeks later that Harry understood the comment Logan had made on Kimmel's show. IT had been a quiet few days, since the rest of the band all had other things to do. Harry was heading up to his room for the night, due to the fact that it was raining outside but he was surprised to see Draco there, waiting. Draco looked up from his phone and moved his head as if to say something, then seemed to change his mind at the last second. Harry invite him in and sat on the bed, tucking one leg under him. Draco sat next to him and he seemed to be trying to figure out how to say something, so Harry just wait.

"You're probably no expert on this but… how do you figure out if you… like someone? I just got a text from a friend and she didn't know." Said Draco, although part of it was a lie. Harry thought a moment on how to answer the question.

"Well sometimes you find you enjoy the other's company a lot… You laugh at all their jokes um… sometimes you can be friends with them first." Said Harry. Not like he was really speaking from experience. Draco nodded and then the lights went out. Both boys looked at each other and chuckled, sitting in silence for a moment. The moon was shining through Harry's window and on the two of them.

The way the light hit Draco, took Harry's breath away. Without realizing it, they both moved towards each other. Their foreheads touched, both boys breathing heavy. Then the lights came back on and it took Harry's eyes a minute to adjust but when he did, Draco had left. He suddenly realized what they were about to do and blushed crimson. Him… and Draco? Needless to say, he didn't get much sleep that night as he thought about his new predicament. After about a few hours, he shook his head.

"Bloody hell…." He muttered. He was attracted to Draco and by the look of things it was bad. How had he not seen this? Apparently everyone else had. He groaned and tried to just sleep it away, dreaming about a certain blond.

The next morning was awkward. Neither Harry nor Draco seemed to want to look at each other. Marcus could see faint blushes on the boys' cheeks and knew something happened and it was then he decided that push had come to shove. He wait a few days more to see if anything would happen and when all he saw was the boys tip-toeing around each other.

Which how Harry and Draco now found themselves locked in a closet, with a Fidelus charm. Harry knew there was no point in trying to break it. Nothing could. So he sighed and leaned against the wall. Neither said anything for a while.

"He's an arse." Said Draco. Harry hummed in agreement as he switched on the light.

"He said we had to talk." Said Harry, casually. Draco nodded and stared at the ground.

"We have to talk about what happened a few days ago." Said Harry quietly. They grew silent again and stared at the floor.

"Bloody hell… I guess I'll just say it. I lied when I said that text was from a friend Harry… I…. fuck…" Draco said. He groaned and ran a hand through his unruly hair. This was really hard. Now he knew how girls must have felt.

"I'd slowly been questioning my feelings and… I came to a revelation that scared me. I needed advice but the only person I could ask was…." Said Draco. Harry gave a soft smile as Draco babbled. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders and he stepped forward. Draco stopped mid-sentence and looked at him. Green eyes met silver and the gap between them was closed.

The kiss was very tentative and gentle at first, but soon became more heated. Harry placed a hand on Draco's arm and Draco put one arm at Harry's neck. Both men felt like they were on fire; they could feel heat coursing through their veins when they kissed. They pulled away after what seemed like minutes but was only a few seconds, the kiss leaving them breathless. They both stood there, breathing hard and damn if he wasn't turned on just by that one kiss.

Draco had kissed people before but none of them even compared to the one he'd just had with Harry. Kissing Harry… made him feel like he was flying and burning at the same time. Not to mention that look that Harry had in his eyes now. Oh Harry was going to be the death of him. Both males moved apart and sat on the floor, staring at each other.

"Bloody hell…" whispered Harry, causing Draco to chuckle. He nod his head in agreement. Oh they would definitely have to do that again. Harry had his answer now.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The last few weeks of summer was spent with song writing and stolen kisses. They weren't ready to reveal themselves quite yet, until they were sure about the definition of their relationship. Harry was sitting in the living room with the band while they had a song writing session. Marcus came in and point out the window.

"There's an owl for you." Said Marcus. Harry nodded and allowed the owl in. It was probably Neville or the twins. He was surprised to find multiple letters. One from Luna, One from the Twins and…..

"Oh no…." said Harry, holding up that last letter.

"Is that…" said Gio. Logan started to laugh.

"It's a howler!" said Logan. Harry groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He'd totally forgotten that he'd written a letter to Sirius the day before and now he had his reply. Well… here went nothing. He slowly broke the seal. Nothing happened at first and then….

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME WORRY LIKE THIS! YOU DISAPPEAR OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH WITH NO WARNING AND ALL I GET IS A LETTER A FEW MONTHS LATER? NOT ONLY THAT BUT I GET TO HEAR FROM DRACO MALFOY OF ALL PEOPLE THAT MY GODSON IS OKAY?! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THE WHOLE ISSUE LAST YEAR EITHER…"_

There was a pause in the letter and Harry groaned. Poor Sirius… Maybe he should let the man visit him.

_Remus says I should calm down before I have an ulcer. Now you listen to me young man. You better let me see you or I SWEAR I will turn wolf and hunt you down myself._

The letter then ripped itself up and Harry sighed. Everyone was silent as they stared at the disappearing parchment. Harry knew Sirius meant it. He'd search himself to exhaustion if he hadn't already. He looked over at Marcus.

"Open the floo…. And I'll send a letter to Sirius." Said Harry. He got up to get parchment and wrote a quick letter to Sirius with the words "Pulsing Hearts" as the word for the floo. This was the first time Harry was using the floo he'd had installed. He'd installed it just in case he needed it. It was barely a few hours after he'd sent off the letter that two loud crackles were heard from the living room. Harry stepped into the doorway and saw both Sirius and Remus standing there. Harry couldn't help but fidget under Sirius' gaze, which then softened. Both Harry and Sirius got tears in their eyes as they walked over and hugged each other.

"I missed you wolf cub." Said Sirius, holding Harry tightly. The moment was broken by the clearing of voices. Harry chuckled and stepped back.

"These are my friends. That's Logan… Nickie and Gio. That Marcus. He's my tutor… and of course you know Draco." Said Harry. Sirius shook each persons' hand in turn but he seemed wary and suspicious of Draco.

The band decided to leave and let Harry catch up with his family. Marcus went off somewhere, probably to his room to hide away. Draco did the same, deciding that Harry needed this time. Harry talked with them for hours, well into the evening. They were angered by Dumbledore and the Weasleys and in awe of everything else that Harry had done. Harry also made dinner, impressing Sirius and Remus, and called Marcus and Draco down to eat.

If Sirius was wary, then that all went away when he saw Draco the next moment. Instead of the confident and smirking male, with a prim and proper look, in front of him was a just-woken-up male, who was rubbing his eyes and his blond hair was messy. Not to mention that he had on jeans and a long-sleeved shirt and he wasn't wearing shoes.

"Have a nice nap Draco?" asked Harry, surprising his guardians with the familiarity. Draco gave a half-hearted, sleepy glare and yawned, sitting at the table.

"I was having such a nice dream and you just had to go and ruin it didn't you Harry?" asked Draco, bored and sluggish. If Sirius hadn't heard it himself, he wouldn't have believed it. He also would have fallen if he hadn't been sitting in a chair. Remus just smirked.

_What an interesting development…._ He mused. Harry and Draco seemed like they were supposed to be rivals or enemies in the beginning but now the two seemed thick as thieves. It also appeared that they had more to their relationship than they were letting on. He could see through those looks they gave each other. He wasn't going to pry though. He just let himself enjoy dinner as the group talked. Harry was sad when they had to go.

"Feel free to sleep over any time. You can also visit any time but let me know first so I can actually be here." Said Harry. He hugged Sirius for a while, then watched the man leave. Remus Draco by hugging him.

"Be gentle with him." Said Remus, smirking. Draco blushed and nodded, watching him hug Harry, then leave. The boys retreated to bed but not before Harry left Draco breathless with a kiss.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Harry and Draco spent the last few days constantly around each other. They couldn't know what the year would bring and they wouldn't get to see each other for a while. Draco tried his best to smile and be happy, but he knew that Hogwarts would probably be hell this year. At least he'd have the Hogwarts Army to back him up, but he was in for a rough ride.

Harry lay on the couch, listening to music. Draco was tucked in next to him, reading. It was Draco's last night and they wanted to spend it peacefully. Harry gently kissed Draco, then moved away put Draco smirked and pulled him down for another kiss. The music and book were soon forgotten as the kiss got heated. Harry had positioned himself between Draco's legs. He held Draco's wrists with one hand and let his other hand trail down Draco's chest. Draco was blushing a bright red and quickly getting turned on.

"Harry! Bloody hell…" he said, but was silenced by a firm kiss and Harry's tongue. He couldn't stop the moan when Harry's tongue started exploring his mouth, causing Harry to chuckle and groan. Draco was on fire, like the first time they kissed only it seemed to intensify greatly now. Harry paused for a moment. There was no doubt that both of them were greatly turned on by this. Harry gently placed kisses on Draco's neck.

"Harry… what…" said Draco, but he couldn't say anything else because Harry grind his hips against his, causing him to gasp and moan. His hands tightened around Harry's shoulders. Harry decided that he liked hearing those sounds from Draco and smirked.

"I want us to remember each other." Whispered Harry. He slowly trailed a hand into Draco's shirt, causing said male's breath to increase and his cheeks to turn red. Then there was a mischievous gleam in Draco's eyes and he pulled Harry down for another kiss, this one more demanding and needy. Draco grind his hips against Harry's, eliciting a moan from him. Draco teased Harry at the hem of his pants and grind again. Harry got a dark look, which made Draco shiver. Oh so that's how he wanted to play it huh?

Harry licked at the sensitive flesh under Draco's ear and gently flicked Draco's nipple. The whines and moans he got from Draco were amazing. Both males found it amazing how their bodies were reacting to each other. They weren't sure how far this would go either and frankly, they didn't care at the moment.

Both boys were starting to feel too hot and stuffy in their clothes and slipped off their shirts. They took a moment to look at each other; Draco with his lean and toned body and Harry with his slightly muscular form. Draco smirked at Harry and reached down, starting to take off his pants, then did the same with his own. Harry stopped a moment to breathe and looked at the poor, mewing and ruffled male underneath him; He had the most wonderful idea.

He started to nip at sensitive spots on Draco's body, using a hand to palm his throbbing erection through the thing fabric. Draco whimpered. He wanted more, even though he knew they weren't ready to take it that far. Harry was well aware of this as well… didn't mean he couldn't have fun with it though. He continued to palm him through the fabric, making Draco squirm and nearly beg to be released. Harry smirked and lightly bit into the crook of Draco's neck.

"Draco… you want more don't you?" he whispered hotly in Draco's ear. Harry nearly came at the delicious moan he got as an answer.

"Well…. You'll have to wait until next time." He said. He smirked and gave another nip and then he was gone. Draco was dumbfounded. That…. That bloody git! Torturing him and getting him flustered and then he wouldn't even finish what he started. He thought about what Harry said. _You'll have to wait until next time._ Draco groaned. He had it so bad and he was eagerly waiting for the next time they'd meet.

He quickly gathered his clothes and hightailed it to his room, having to finish himself off, which wasn't hard to do since he still had the image of Harry fresh in his mind.

Harry on the other hand, was feeling rather pleased with himself, if somewhat frustrated. Oh how he relished the sounds made by Draco but he wanted Draco to remember this. He wanted Draco to want more and by stopping early, he knew that both of them would be excited for their next meeting; excited at the thought of ravishing each other. He took a shower so he could cool off. Not that it helped with the fleeting thoughts that strayed to the blond only a few rooms down. He definitely wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The next morning saw everyone together to see Draco off. He'd decided, since the floo was now currently usable, he'd use it to get to the station. Harry's eyes flashed dangerously as he looked at Draco, who blushed and cleared his throat.

"I was nice hanging out with you mate." Said Logan, shaking Draco's hand. Nickie hugged him, and Gio just squeezed his shoulder. Harry stood off to the side and Draco got the perfect idea as payback. Since none of their friends knew of their relationship, Draco thought it would be the perfect time to reveal it to them. He marched over with confidence and smirked.

"See you later then." Said Harry.

"Definitely." Said Draco. Then he pulled Harry down by his shirt and into a kiss. It was short and slightly heated, but the others could tell it wasn't the first kiss they'd shared. Draco pulled away, winking at Harry, before he jogged over and pulled his bags into the floo. A moment later, he disappeared into the green flame and the room exploded.

_Draco you… you…._ Thought Harry incredulously. Then he smirked and chuckled. Oh how he would miss the blond. HE simply smirked at all the questions being thrown his way and head to the kitchen.

Draco made his way across the platform and into an empty compartment. It wasn't long before he found himself in the company of the Twins, Neville, Luna, Blaise and even Seamus.

"Enjoy your summer Draco?" asked the Twins, causing him to smirk. Oh they had no idea. He pulled out a box which had been shrunk down to fit and returned it to its normal size. He tossed out gifts to all of them.

"What's this?" asked Neville. Draco gave a mysterious smile that surprised everyone.

"Gifts from Harry." He said, before putting in his headphones and turning out the window. Everyone was excited and they quickly tore open all the presents. Even Seamus was surprised that he'd gotten one. The twins were curious about why Draco been visiting Harry, but they didn't ask.

Draco received a text from Harry: "_Bloody wanker__."_ Draco chuckled and leaned back into the chair. He had a feeling the year would be very lonely and yet interesting.

* * *

**A/N: All done finally. As a reward for your patience, you'll notice this chapter was twice as long as the others usually are. I'm trying to think of who I should pair Logan with… any ideas?  
Also expect Sirius more in the story.  
The songs in this chapter are:  
1. "The Lazy Song" - By Bruno Mars  
2. "Madness" - By Muse  
3. "Get offa my back" from the Soundtrack of Spirit**


End file.
